Pokemon Emerald Randomizer nuzlocke
by Traveling Master
Summary: Nuzlocke, the bane to all trainers, but also a challenge. Only a few are brave enough to do this, and even fewer succeed. Watch as randomness unfolds in this story. First person point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to LittleRoot Part 1

**Hey everyone. As some of you may know, I am leaving fanfiction on the 26. Recently I've been thinking, and I didn't want to do nothing till the day comes. So I decided to do a challenge. Now today there have made it where it is possible to play game boy games on the computer (including pokemon emerald). But then someone made a special program for emerald. It was called the randomizer. For those of you who don't know, what this program does is that every pokemon you encounter will be random, you will never know what pokemon you may run into. But this is only for pokemon up to 3****rd**** generation. What I plan to do is do an emerald randomizer nuzlocke, and write a story about it, and finish before I have to go. And what's more, I have something special planned at the end of this chapter. Also, I will be writing in first person point of view, something I haven't done before. I'm going to try and post a chapter every day, the only reason I wouldn't would be because of family problems or emergencies. So you have been warned. Without further ado, I give you my newest story.**

**Rules: First pokemon I encounter in a new area, I must capture.**

**If a pokemon faints, it is considered dead.**

**Also, I don't own pokemon, if I did, everything would be random!**

The sound of engines could be heard, the occasional bump shook the entire vehicle, and everything was difficult to see. There also wasn't a lot of space, boxes full of personal items, essentials, whatever else I and my mom could pack. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am currently sitting in the back of the moving truck. Now most people would either be worried or scared having to sit back here, in the dark, everything always moving, nervous about their new home. But most people haven't moved their entire life. Just like how it's normal for the sun to rise and set, moving is just a normal part of my life. There's not much to do, except sleep, it does help pass the time. And I was about to fall asleep when out of the blue this weird bearded guy wearing green shorts, brown sandals and a white lab coat pops out from behind the boxes, almost scaring me to death.

"What the heck?!" I screamed as I started to back away from this man. "Who are you?!"

The man just gives off a creepy smile, "You may call me professor Birch."

"Okay, so then how did you get in here?"

Professor Birch walks up to me, with a big smile on his face, "If I told you then I would have to kill you. Do you want that?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

"N-no!" I quickly answered.

"Good, so what's your name?"

"Um…why should I tell you-?"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"O-okay. People call me TM."

"That's a weird name."

"It's just a nickname."

"Okay then, now I has to go, good luck with your journey." He then unlocks the hatch on the ceiling, climbs out and jumps off, while the truck was moving!

I just stood there, pondering what just happened, "_Man that was creepy. Hope I don't have to see him again._" Suddenly the truck stops, interrupting my thoughts. "_Huh, guess we're here._" I hear the door open and footsteps coming to the back. The moment the back is open I am met with the blinding light of the sun. After awhile my eyes adjust to see my mom, kind as ever, waiting patiently for me to get out. Once I jump off, my mom grabs me and gives me a death hug, "Mom…can't…breathe!"

She lets go immediately, "Sorry honey, it's just that I'm excited that's all. We finally made it to LittleRoot. What do you think?"

I begin to inspect the area, noticing the many houses surrounded by trees, luscious grasslands, it was pretty small, but I'm not complaining. "It's better than the places we stayed at before, but with our luck, we'll probably end up moving soon." I shrugged as I begin to look at our house. It was average size, a two-story building, couple of windows, like I said before, it's much better than I old homes.

"Well who knows, maybe this time we will stay here." She was trying to cheer me up, but I had a tendency to be a little stubborn.

"Yeah and maybe I can finally start my pokemon journey." I laughed at my little comment. Yup, that's right. I never got to go on my journey. I was constantly moving, not even having a chance to get my first pokemon when I turned ten. It's been seven years and I still haven't got my first pokemon.

"You never know, things might be different this time."

I was about to disagree with her again but then memories of that weird professor from the truck came back. That certainly was different, but that will probably be the only interesting to happen.

"How about we check the house?" Wanting to change the subject and to see what the house look like on the inside, my mom grabs my arm and we both enter our new "temporary" home.

I have to admit, it looked nice. There was a fairly big living room, kitchen, but what caught my attention the most were the worker's pokemon. They had white fur, two brown lines on the back, red hair on the top, a tail, had sharp claws on their paws and feet, and were currently helping with taking the boxes out of the truck into the house. I only seen a few pictures but I believe these pokemon are called Vigorath.

"Go check you room, I'll take care of things down here."

With that I head up the stairs, going across the hallway, opening what I assumed was the door to my room, and once again, I am greeted with a very nice room, there was a medium size TV with a my old GameCube attached to it, my personal computer set up on the computer, and a average looking bed. But then I notice something wrapped up on top of my bed. I go and proceed to open it. I was slightly surprise when I saw it was a new clock, I notice there was a piece of paper attach to it. All the paper said was "From Dad" but the moment I thought of him I was furious. "_That jerk, probably thinks this clock will make me forgive him! Forget that_" I was about to throw the clock in the trash but then thought more about it. I then decided to hang it up the wall, set up the time and start to make my way to the bathroom to clean up after being in the back of the truck for such a long time. "_Well, at least he's trying._" Once inside I start washing some of the dust off from my hands arms and anywhere else I can. As I'm doing this, I notice some of my features in the mirror. You could say I'm pretty tall, sizing up to about six-four. I was kind of tan, my skin color could be compare to hazelnut. My short black hair was fine so I didn't bother with it. My clothes were okay, my blue jeans were a little dusty from the ride but my black t-shirt with the pokemon logo on the back was okay. Satisfied, I leave the bathroom and head downstairs, once there, my mom, who was currently watching the living room's TV, notices me.

"Quick TM, your dad is on the news." I can tell there was excitement in her voice.

I didn't really want to watch but I also didn't want to make my mom sad, so I go to the TV just to see some news reporter. "We brought you this report from Petalburg Gym." The show was soon replaced with commercials.

"Oh…it's over. But I just remembered, one of dad's friend lives next door to us. I can't exactly remember his name but you should go over and introduce yourself."

"Alright then." With that I leave our house, I turn to only see one house next to ours. I assume it was my dad's friend, so I went over there and knock on the door. Seconds later I was greeted by a lady who looked to be in her twenties.

"Hello, and who are you?"

"Hi, I'm TM, me and my mom just moved here. She said that my dad was friends with you. His name was Norman."

"Oh Norman! Well come on in. My husband isn't home right now, always busy with his job."

"What does he do?"

"Oh, just what he loves. You should meet my daughter, I think she's upstairs."

"Um…okay." I head upstairs to the only room on the second floor, there I find what looks like pretty similar designs like my room, but then I notice a pokeball on the floor. Curious I went to pick it up when suddenly.

"And what do you think you're doing?! The voice shouted, it sounded feminine, and very angry.

I turn around to see a girl wearing a red shirt with a white pokeball logo, a green bandana, a bag and she was glaring daggers at me. "Oh, I was just-"

"You were just about to steal my pokemon, weren't you?!"

"No, it's not like that. Your mom said I could go up here."

As soon as I said that he face went from rage to friendly, "Oh, okay then. I'm May. What's yours?" She held out her hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"You can call me TM." I grab her hand and we shake.

"TM? That's a weird name."

"It's just a nickname." I started to think to myself, "_For some reason, she reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who._"

"Now that I think about it, my dad did mention you. Sorry, guess I kind of forgot. Speaking of dad, I have to help him. But first I need to check some things. Wish I could chat more but I'm busy today." She then goes to her computer, acting like nothing happened. Deciding it was time to go, I leave the room, said my goodbyes to the mother, and left the house.

"_Well she was…interesting, but who does she remind me of?_" My thoughts were interrupted when a kid bumped into me. "Oh sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I need help!"

"What's wrong?"

"No time to explain!"

The kid grabs my arm and stars leading me to the edge of the town's exit. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Okay, earlier I saw a man walking to route 101, then I start hearing scary noises. I think he's in trouble."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." I enter route 101, but I see nothing out of the ordinary. "_Well I don't see anything, guess it was just the kid's imagination._" I was about go back when I heard someone screaming. Without wasting another second, I rush towards the cry for help.

**And I'm gonna stop it there, sorry it was short but I did say I had something special planned. So here it is. Pokemon trivia question! At the end of each chapter, I am going to ask a pokemon related question. Whoever answers correctly first gets a reward. The harder the question, the bigger the reward. All I ask it that you have an account so that I can pm you if you are the winner. But if you do not reply soon I will be force to give the prize to the author who came in second. Now without further ado, here is the question!**

**When was the first official pokemon game released and who was the creator?**

**I am looking for a month, day, year, and the name of the man who created this. Good luck to all of you and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to LittleRoot Part 2

**And we're back. Like I said last chapter, I am gonna post everyday! Now the answer to last chapter's question was. "February 27, 1996, and Satoshi Tajiri." The author who got the question right was KingChespin (Funny that the new grass starter pokemon in X and Y is named Chespin), the reward for the last question was that he got to pick which starter pokemon I get and his/her name. So congratulation KC. But then something has come to my attention. I notice that people will just answer in there reviews, since they would like to win the reward. So new rule, I want you to pm the answer, that way, you have time to review and time to answer. And to make sure that everyone gets a fair chance at winning the reward, the recent winner is not allowed to answer the next question, except when the question is one of the difficult ones. Sorry KingChespin, this means you are not allowed to answer this chapter's question, but afterwards you are free to answer. Now without further ado, on with the story!**

**I don't own pokemon, if I did I would go mad with power!**

After running for a bit, I finally came to the source, and to my surprise it was professor Birch. He in the fetal position as a poocheyana was playing with him. The moment I saw that, I feel flat on my face. "You're kidding, right?"

Birch looks up and when he notices that it's me, he was crying with tears of joy as if he was a kid opening presents on Christmas. "Oh TM, I'm so glad it's you. Please save me!" But I was already leaving.

"No thanks."

"W-wait, if you save me, I'll…give you a pokemon!"

The moment I heard those words I stop on my tracks. "_My own pokemon?_" I turn around and go back to the professor. "Fine, but tell me where the pokemon is!"

Suddenly the professor's face turns red and if you look closely, you could see stem coming from out of his ears. "YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU ONE NOW!"

"Yes, and I suggest you hurry, that poocheyana looks like he's gonna mark his territory…on your leg." His ruthless demeanor quickly died out when he look down and saw what the dog pokemon was about to do to his leg.

"Okay you win. The pokeballs are in my bag over there. Now hurry!" He points a shaking hand by a tree. Seeing the bag there, I start heading towards the tree, but thought it would be more fun to take my time. I started walking slower, even whistling a little tone. The look on Birch's face was priceless. He kept on switching between rage when he saw what I was doing and fear when he looked at the poocheyana. I was having a hard time not laughing. Finally I reach the bag, and when I open it I am glad to see not one, but three pokeballs, all with a little name tag.

Taking my time, I begin reading the first name tag on the left. "_Hmmm, parasect, not bad but let's see what else he has._" Carefully putting it back, I read the middle name tag, "_Ditto…I don't even want to know why he has one. Maybe the last one will be good._" After putting the second tag back I pick up the third one, and as I was reading the name, I start to form a smile on my face, "_Oh yeah, I'm definitely going with this guy._" Grabbing the last pokeball, still laughing at the hilarious situation the professor was in, I rush to where the poocheyana is. I throw the pokeball in the air and when it opens, a big red and orange bi-pedal pokemon, with black rings between his feet and legs, and one around his neck, the pokemon also had claws for toes and fingers, but the most amazing feature was his tail, with a big flame at the tip. I already knew this magmar was gonna be epic.

"You ready to battle Locsite?" I was expecting Locsite to just repeat magmar, but to my surprise, it did something entirely different.

"You know it." The magmar spoke!

"…"

"…"

"YOU CAN TALK?!"

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!"

We were loss at word, neither one of us could believe what was happening. But then Birch raises a hand to get our attention. "Actually I can explain what's going on, but first. PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTRACITY!" Me and Locsite both face palm at the fact that the professor was afraid of a harmless poocheyana.

I just give off a long sigh as I begin to give a command, "Alright let's end this. Locsite use…what do you know?"

Both Birch and Locsite face plant to the ground, they both shout in unison, "You're joking, right?!"

"Um, Locsite use…ember?" I said that more like a question than a command. "What do you expect? This is my first pokemon battle."

Locsite just sighs, "Lucky guess." He takes a deep breath and exhales multiple tiny fireballs at the poocheyana, knocking the pokemon out in one hit, but the attack also hit the professor.

Me and my new pokemon walk up to Birch, who is covered in burns. "Sorry about that, guess you were in the line of fire." I start laughing while Birch and Locsite groan. "Anyways, you said you will explain how I can understand Locsite."

"I will, but first let's get back to my lab, I need a new change of clothes."

After a short trip back to LittleRoot, we make it to the professor's lab. The building was pretty big, about three houses long. But that was nothing compared to the inside. My mind was blown when I saw the many high-tech lab equipment, all the many notes scattered around the floors, it was truly a sight to see. Birch went to go change clothes, giving me and Locsite to get to know each other. Locsite was the first to start things off.

"So, you never battled before?"

"Y-yeah, I never really had a chance to start my pokemon adventure. Me and my mom are always moving, I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to get a pokemon here."

"And I wasn't expecting to get trainer who knew nothing."

"Well that can be fixed. What moves do you know?"

"I only know ember, leer, smog, and fire punch. It's not much, but I blame that whack job for keeping me in that pokeball for such a long time."

"I'll have you know I have my reasons of why I do things." We both turn to see Birch walking back to us.

"Does one of those reasons include why you have a ditto?" Seriously, why does he have one?

"That's not important...not to you. But what is important is how you're able to speak to pokemon."

"Care to explain."

"Yes I do. You see, I was working on a new poketech. One that will give anyone the ability to understand the pokelanguage. But there was a tiny problem. I couldn't find a test subject, everyone here are always avoiding me for some reason."

I silently whisper to Locsite, "I can think of a few reasons why."

"It was until I heard from your dad that you were coming here. So I sneaked into the truck, and when you about to fall asleep, I put the substance into your body. You know I was a little afraid."

"Why?"

"Well the equations showed that there was a ninety eight percent chance that you would've died. When you think about it, it's really funny."

He begins to laugh while I just stand there, open mouth, "I'm calling the cops!" I was making my way towards the door when suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder, I turn to see it was the professor and he had a dark look on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or else I'm afraid I will have to resort to lethal actions." When he said that I notice a door open at the side and a few manchokes and one manchamp walk out, each cracking there knuckles. "Now I'm willing to forget that little comment if you do me a little favor."

"O-okay, what's the favor?" With that Birch's face is soon replaced with that familiar creepy smile. I also notice the fighting types going back into the room.

"I need you to go to Odale town and get my daughter. I need her help with something."

"Sounds easy enough, so who's your daughter?"

"Her name is May."

"_No wander she reminded me of someone, she acts just like her dad!_" I wanted to refuse but then I remember all the fighting types Birch has stored in that one room. "Fine, I'll go get your daughter." Me and Locsite make our way to the door but Birch had one more thing to say.

"Try not to die out there." We both freeze up, we both look at the professor as he simply waves to us. Not wanting to stay there any longer we leave the lab immediately.

It wasn't long till we made it to route 101. I just want to get this over with, so we quickly move through the route, but I do have to say, there were some weird stuff going on, I would keep noticing pokemon that shouldn't be here, at least I think they shouldn't be here. Me and Locsite ran into a few snubbell, a grimer, but then I notice something in the trees and I couldn't believe my eyes, for I see a long green serpent like body, and a big yellow eye staring at me. I instantly grab Locsite and make a mad dash towards Oldale Town.

"What the heck TM?!" Locsite uses fire punch to force me to release his hands.

"Ow! Jeez, you didn't have to do that! Look I just saw something big and it was staring right at us."

"You're overreacting, at least we're here now. Let's just find this May girl and get back."

"Alright, sorry, guess I'm a little stress since professor Birch." With that, we begin are search for the crazy professor's daughter. Along the way, as we pass the department store, I notice someone holding a sign. Nothing special about that until he starts to do crazy flips with the thing. I watch the whole thing till he was done. "Well that was interesting. Anyways, I don't see her anywhere."

"Maybe she went up ahead to route 103?"

"Better than doing nothing. Let me get some supplies, just in case." After buying supplies at the store, we finally make it to route 103. And just like route 101, I saw some weird pokemon, an Absol, a couple flareon, a ditto…that just reminded me of the one professor Birch has. After spending about ten minutes looking for May, I decide that it was time to go but the moment I turn around she is in my face.

"Hey, let's battle!"

"Right now?"

"Right now!"

"But your dad-"

"BATTLE NOW!" Her voice sounded like it was that of a demon, and I swear I could see flames in her eyes.

"A-alright, I'll battle you." Just like that, the flames in her eyes are gone and she puts on this cheery look.

"Okay then, since you want to so badly, I'll battle you. Go Treecko!" The moment I heard that word, I look at Locsite and we instantly had the same idea. We let out a small chuckle as I see Locsite takes his battle position.

"Alright Locsite, use ember!"

Instead of the multiple fire balls like last time, he just hacks a fire loogie at the small green pokemon, it was an instant KO. She returns her pokemon as I give my Locsite a high five.

"Wow TM, great battle. I can understand why my dad has an eye out for you."

"…That's just…wrong. Anyways, you dad wants you back at his lab." Still the thought that Birch was spying on me freaks me out.

"Oh why didn't you say so earlier? Will better not keep him waiting." Before I knew it, she grabs mine and Locsite's arms and starts running at incredibly high speed. No more than five minutes did I find us back in the lab, with Birch and May acting as if nothing happened.

"Oh hi TM. I see you beat my daughter." When he said that I notice some scientist giving Birch some money.

"Did you make a bet on who would win?"

"No! Anyways, here's a little gift for helping me earn some cash." From his pocket he pulls out a red device and tosses it to me. I instantly recognize this device as the famous pokedex.

"You're giving me this?!" I was having a hard time believing that he would give me something so important.

"Yeah, I don't need it, oh and you might as well take this as well." He grabs my bags and puts pokeballs in them. "You can use those when you go on your pokemon journey."

"You want me to go on a journey?"

"Well it's that or stay home. The choice is yours."

Go on a journey, the thought never occurred to me. Well I wasn't expecting to meet a crazy professor and end up with my own pokemon when I got here, maybe going would be a good idea. "Well what do you think Locsite?"

"I say go for it. Better than doing nothing."

"Alright it's settled, I'm going!" For a second I thought I heard May and Birch snicker, but quickly discard it as nothing. Me and Locsite leave the lab and make our way to route 101, but then my mom notices me leaving.

"TM, where are you going?" I turn at the sound of her shouting but continue running.

"On a pokemon journey!"

"Good luck, say hello to your father!" I heard her shout good luck but didn't catch the last part.

With that me and my new partner begin our journey.

**Okay guys, that is the end of part two. Now the thing about the sign flipper, go to YouTube and put in World best sign flipper, no joke this guy is good. As for the long green serpent body, you guessed it, I ran into a Rayquaza, but I wasn't allowed to capture it! Anyways, now time for pokemon trivia!**

**The pokemon Absol is considered the disaster pokemon, is a dark type, and are hard to come by. So out of its stats, which one is the highest? (Health, Attack, defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, or Speed)**

**Remember, I only accept answers by personal message. And a reminder, King Chespin, you're not allowed to answer this question. Good luck to all of you, review if you feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Father issues

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, the answer to last chapter's question was attack and the author who had gotten it correct first was Puttylol. Congratulations, the prize was that she got to pick the nickname for my pokemon. Now I just have one more rule to add, after an author has pm me the answer first, I will leave a review. Make sure to check to see my review because that means someone has just answered the question, that way, you won't have to take your time PMing me just to find out someone already won the prize. Anyways, I give you chapter 3.**

**I don't not own pokemon, if I did, I would pass a law against all creepy professors.**

So far, I was making good progress. Me and Locsite went through route 101, we did some training, we stayed in Odale town to resupply for a bit. Once we were done, I was prepared to capture my first pokemon. We enter route 102, we were walking around, and I was keeping an eye out for any pokemon to come around, until suddenly I heard someone coughing like they were dying. Turns out I was right, for behind the tree I see a Vigorath, and he look like he was badly poisoned.

"P-please…help…me." The Vigorath barely had the strength to speak.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Locsite give me a hand." He nods and grabs one side of the pokemon as I grab the other, we take him back to Odale town to the pokemon center. As soon as the nurses saw the Vigorath, they take him away to cure him. Minutes later I see him walking out the door, healthy as he ever can be.

"Thank you, any longer and I would've died," he thanked me, with a hint of a Scottish accent in his voice, "and because of that, I am eternally in your debt." He starts to bow, though to me it was slightly embarrassing.

"No need for that."

"Nonsense, my kind have a strong sense of honor, I will never leave your side!"

"Well than it's a good thing, I was looking for another someone to join my team. So, you up to the challenge?"

"Do leprechauns exist?"

"Uhhhh?"

"Yes, I will join."

"Good, now I think it's time for a little grinding!"

(Grinding Time)

After doing some grinding, I decide that it was time to go to the next town. As we are walking I see a sign "Welcome to Petalburg City." I don't know why, but for some reason I had a bad feeling about this place. "So Nelipot, you're a native here, do you know anything about this place?"

"Well I usually avoid contacts with humans, but I did hear from them that they have this one thing called a gym."

"Interesting, hey guys, how do you feel of challenging the gym leader?" The moment I said that, I saw the determination burning in their eyes.

Both shouting in unison, "Heck yeah!"

With that we rush towards the gym, through the door, and are met with a strange sight. Everywhere there were pokemon all on the ground, as if they had come back from a midnight party. But when I saw a pokemon with orange spots and swirls on its eyes, a spinda I think, was carrying all of battle items. I remember that too much of those can cause a pokemon to be drowsy, dizzy, very tired. And at that thought I had a feeling why these pokemon were like that.

"Guys, I think we should get out of here."

Locsite was the first to speak up, "Why do you want to leave?

"I know only one man who does this kind of stuff to his pokemon, and if I'm correct he should be here." I start making my way towards the exit when suddenly someone grabs my shoulder, turns me around, and puts me in a ursaring hug. I instantly knew who it was the moment I could smell that stench.

"H~hey son. Whatcha doing here?" I push him off, I saw he was still wearing the same red jacket with the blue pants and black shoes.

"The real question is what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm the gym leader."

That was unbelievable, how did someone like him get that position? I then notice the many battle items stuffed in his pockets, "Dad have you been taking battle items again? You know that stuff is only for pokemon."

"I can quit anytime I want to."

"How about now!"

"Why should I?"

"You are never gonna quit!"

"And why should I?"

"Then how about we make this a challenge. Right here right now, if I win, you have to quit." My dad starts laughing when he heard this.

"Son, it's way too early to challenge me, how about this instead. Go beat the first four gym leaders, than we can negotiate."

I was about to argue some more when suddenly the doors open and this weird looking kid with green hair.

"Um…Norman, you said you would help me get my own pokemon today."

"I did?...Yeah that's right. Okay, my son TM will help you with that."

When I heard that I grab my dad and drag him to the corner, "What are you doing?!"

"I was just offering your services to this young man."

"And why should I do that?"

"If you want me to even consider stopping, than do this."

"How about you just give me the badge so I can be on my way!"

"You're a real jokester, you know that it's against the rules."

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

"…Okay, you better go help…Hey kid, what was your name again?"

"W-wally."

"You better go help Waldo now son. Good luck." Before I could refuse, he and his pokemon shove all of us out.

"_Stinking jerk, may as well get this errand over with._" Getting up, I drag the kid to route 102, pull out an empty pokeball and throw it in some random direction in the grass. Five seconds later, I hear a ding, signifying that a pokemon was caught. I go to grab the pokeball and give it to Wally. "Here you go, your very own pokemon."

"Thanks? I wander what pokemon it will be." With that he releases the pokemon to reveal a small white pokemon with what look like a green helmet. I get out my pokedex to scan the thing, and when the data pops up, I try to hold back my laughter. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay then, thanks for helping me get my first pokemon."

"No problem." He then starts to walk off and when I could no longer see him I start laughing uncontrollably.

"TM, what's wrong with you?" Nelipot had a confused look on his face.

"Well, it turns out that ralts was male."

"So?"

"Here, check out its evolution." I show them the images on my pokedex and the moment they saw it, they start laughing too. "Man I feel sorry for that ralts. Anyways, we better get going." First I went to get supplies again, and after making sure everything was ready to go, me and my pokemon team continue our journey. Before leaving, I take one last look at the gym, remembering what he said. "_Just you wait Dad, soon I will battle you and win!_" With that our team leaves Petalburg City.

**And done, sorry that this chapter was kinda short compared to the other ones. So a quick recap, after capturing Vigorath, it was poison, I wanted to see if I could make it to the pokemon center, turns out he had only 3 hp left. Talk about a close call. The thing with the dad acting like that, well. As you know, his gym uses a lot of battle items, so I was wandering, what happens if you overdose a pokemon with them, let alone a human. And I don't know why, but every time I play either emerald or ruby, Wally always ends up with a male ralts. Really what were they thinking? Now before I get to the question, I decided that I will put down my pokemon's stats and stuff.**

**Locsite: Magmar, level 11, Brave nature, male.**

**Nelipot: Vigoroth, level 9, Rash nature, male.**

**Oh, like to mention again, as soon as you see my review, that means that there is already a winner, and Puttylol, since you won last chapter's question, you are not allowed to answer this one. And today's question is going to be a double one. That's right, two separate questions mean that there will be two winners. First two people to pm me the answer wins, and the moment they do I will leave a review. Now time for the question!**

**What flying type move can Groundon learn?**

**What fighting type move can Kyrogre learn?**

**HM moves do not count. So good luck to all of you, and I wish you all good luck, and one more important message.**

**DON'T DO BATTLE ITEMS!**

**Review if you want. See ya tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

An Unexpected Encounter

**Hello thanks for all the review guys, the answer for last chapter's question was that groudon can learn aerial ace, while Kyrogre can learn brick break. The winners were KingChespin and Ghost phoenix P.G. So congratulations, the prizes were (1) Have a pokemon named after you, and (2) Nickname the next pokemon. And boy will this chapter be interesting, I still can't believe that I made it out alive after today. Anyways, enough chit chat, on with the story.**

**I don't own pokemon, if I did I would outlaw battle items.**

Route 104, not bad. There was a beach, but now wasn't the time for playing. It was time for getting my next pokemon. The team start to search but for some reason we couldn't find any pokemon, and what's worse was that the sun kept on getting hotter and hotter. I notice Nelipot looking a bit nervous.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I feel something bad is going to happen."

"What could possible go wrong?" I regret saying those words, for as soon as I said them, we feel huge stomps, ones that shook the very ground. I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw, it was a huge red pokemon, with spikes coming out from the sides, and it had markings that occasional glow blow. "What is that?!"

The beast notices us, and lets out a huge roar, "You would dare trespass on my territory, Groudon, lord of all the lands?! You will suffer my wrath!" I notice his voice was very deep, as if two mountains were grinding against each other. Groudon then lifts up a foot to squash us, and seeing how I need to react fast, I only did the most logical thing. I grab a pokeball and throw it at the thing. To my surprise, the ball shook three times, than let out the ding to signify that I caught the pokemon. None of us knew what to say, until Nelipot broke the silence.

"You…just captured Groudon. That was…amazing!"

"I thought we were gonna die! Well, now it's time to meet our new friend." Before either of my pokemon could stop me, I release Groudon, and he was looking pretty mad. "Alright, from now on, your name is KingC."

"Let me ask you first, did you capture me with a master ball?"

"Master what?"

"A Master Ball!"

"No, all I had were pokeballs." To my surprise, KingC actually calms down, and sits on the ground, shaking most of the land.

"Finally, someone who gets it."

"Um…what are you talking about?"

"For some reason, everyone is able to get their hands on a master ball which allows them to capture any pokemon. It's so annoying having to wait to battle someone you think is worthy enough to challenge, just for them to use a stinking master ball."

"That kinda seems like the short and easy way. I prefer things to be a challenge. Anyways welcome to the team." At that remark, KingC gets angry again and has his entire face against my little body.

"And what makes you think I would help you in any way?" I was holding my breath, this guy needs major breath mints.

"How about this, if you help me take on the pokemon league, I promise to release you. Deal?" I hold out my hand, waiting to see if he would agree or eat me right then and there. After pondering his thoughts, he finally puts out a claw, which I grab and we shake.

"Fine, but you better keep your end of your deal, or else."

"Alright then, time for some grinding."

(Grind time)

After doing our little training, it was time to move out. Our next destination was Petalburg forest, I also decide that it would be best if KingC stays in his pokeball. He would end up causing deforestation faster than the oil companies. Once there, I saw there were many trees, but what do expect from a forest? We were making good progress when suddenly.

"You dare trespass on my territory?" I couldn't find the source of the noise, but it almost sounded like…a child.

"This better not be another giant pokemon, I don't think we could survive another encounter."

"Please, bring them all, I will take each one down." Locsite was starting to heat up again. I was about to cool him down when I notice the bushes moving. We got closer and closer when suddenly a yellow blur jumps out, and attacks us, knocking all of us down. When I look up, I see a small yellow pokemon with black stripes, and what look like plugs on his head.

"Oh, it's just an elekid."

"Just and elekid?! I am the world's strongest elekid!"

"Yeah, sure you are, Nelipot, you want to take this one?"

"With pleasure." But before he could even the attack, the elekid moves fast away.

"What's wrong, can't hit me? I'm over here, no here." As he is saying this he keeps on moving from one spot to another. This was getting annoying and I was considering letting out KingC, when I suddenly had an idea. I stick out my foot, and the elekid ends up tripping over it and runs smack into a tree. With that I take my chance and throw a pokeball. But the moment he's in, he breaks out. "Ha, you have to do better than that-" I throw another pokeball at him, same thing happens again. "Okay, the first time was funny, but now I will show you the awesome power of my-" I throw another one again, and he breaks out of it again. "Stop that!"

I only had one more pokeball, and there was no way I was letting this guy go. So I throw it as hard as I can, and it hits him between the eyes. Once he was inside the ball starts to shake once, twice, three times…but then I saw it was about to burst. Before that could happen, I grab the thing and try to keep it close, but it was difficult. "Locsite, quickly, get the duck tape from my bag!" I watch as he reaches inside my bag and finally pulls out the duck tape. Quickly I pull of a long strip and start wrapping the pokeball. After a minute I finally hear the ding. "Jeez, why is it that a groudon is easy to catch but this speedy little guy takes all my pokeballs to catch? Oh well, at least he was caught. I think I will call him Dash." As I said this, I let Dash out of his pokeball.

"Dash? Why would you call me that?"

"Well I saw that you were dashing around the place, making it hard to hit you. So I thought it was suitable."

"Dash…I like it."

"Welcome to the team."

"Well now that I'm here, no one will ever defeat us, for I'm the best!" He wasn't such a bad pokemon, if you could ignore his big ego, he was actually kinda funny.

"_Man, hope I don't have any more weird encounters._" But turns out it wasn't my lucky day, for as we were walking through the forest I stranger suddenly pops out from the woods.

"Have you seen any Shroomish, I just loooooove them!" I wander if he was taking battle items, like my dad.

"Sorry, but no. All I seen so far were an Absol, a electabuzz, a medicham, a walrien, a sceptile, a meganium, a groudon, a-"

"D-did you say groudon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…You saw a groudon…and not a single Shroomish?! What's wrong with you?!" Clearly this guy was nuts, I was gonna back away slowly when suddenly, another stranger pops out. This guy was wearing blue clothes, a blue bandana, and he was looking for trouble.

"Man I was chasing this guy forever, but finally he stops. Now give me the Devon goods." Great, another guy who wants battle items. Wait a minute, low pathetic grunt, demanding, probably has a weak pokemon.

"You must be Team Rocket! Both the theft and the stranger fall on the ground.

"I am not, I am Team aqua! I'm gonna make you pay." He releases a poocheyana, I was gonna send out either Locsite or Nelipot, but then Dash rushes in and begins attacking.

"Don't worry, I got this one." At first Dash was winning, delivering fast blows, but then the poocheyana used sand attack, Dash couldn't see anything, and that's when his opponent took his chance. He started tackling Dash, never stopping, he tried to fight back but those sand attacks render his vision useless. I saw that the poocheyana was about to deliver the final blow, I was gonna stop it but suddenly one of my pokeballs opens and KingC comes out.

"Y-you have a groudon?! Forget that, I'm outta here." He returns his pokemon and makes a run for it. Dash was looking up to the giant pokemon.

"You saved me?"

"Yeah, next time don't rush into battle without a plan, or else you are gonna get yourself killed!" With that I return KingC back to his pokeball, but also notice new admiration coming from Dash's eyes. The stranger then gets my attention again.

"Thanks for scaring that hoodlum away. I would've preferred a Shroomish, but this is okay…bye." He just jumps into the woods and I didn't see him again.

"I think we spend enough time here in the forest. Let's get going to the next area." Everyone agrees, along the way we do some training. But eventually we make it out of the forest. Up ahead I see a town, and with a new town, maybe another Gym. With that, we make our way towards our next destination.

**Locsite: Magmar, level 14, brave, male, knows ember, smog, leer, and fire punch.**

**Nelipot: Vigoroth, level 12, rash, male, knows scratch, focus energy, encore, and uproar.**

**KingC: Groudon, level 10, Bold, Gender is unknown (but I'm going with male), knows Mud shot and scary face.**

**Dash: Elekid, level 10, Hardy, male, knows Quick Attack, leer, and thunder punch.**

**I'm gonna stop it right there, okay. So yeah, groudon, who would've guessed. I was not expecting to catch it on my first try. But then again, the last time I played emerald (that was a long time ago) I was able to catch Groudon…with a dive ball! Now the elekid, he took me all my pokeballs to capture. Yup, simple pokemon logic. The thing about master ball, I never really did like them, I find it kinda boring to use the easy way out. What's your opinion on the master ball? About the battle, turns out, I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening in the battle. When I saw what was happening, I switched out immediately, I didn't really care which one I sent out, I just didn't want anyone on my team to die. So KingC comes to save the day. Next chapter I get to take on my first gym battle. With a groudon, I think this will be easy. Anyways, on with the question!**

**How many kinds of pokeballs are out there?**

**Since Ghost Phoenix P.G and KingChespin got the question correct last chapter, you guys are not allowed to answer this one. Again, once you see my review, that means I have a winner. Good luck. And don't forget to review.**


	5. Nuzlocke Chapter 5

Rocky Battle, an Icy Encounter

**Alright guys, time for chapter five, again, thanks for all the reviews. The answer to last chapter's question was 26, and the winner is Brandon the Lynx. So congratulation, prize was nicknaming the next pokemon, and this one is absolutely lucky. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**I don't own pokemon, if I did, well, what would you do if you own pokemon?**

Finally, Rustboro City, and there were quite a few buildings, a school, a tall one that look like a corporation, but what caught my attention was the gym. I immediately go there and once inside, I take a deep breath and shout, "Roxanne, I challenge you to a battle!"

A girl wearing a school uniforms comes, gives me one look, and gives me a glare as if I wasn't worth her time. "Another challenger, fine, but don't expect me to hold back! Go geodude!" A rock like pokemon comes out with arms.

When I saw the rock pokemon, I kinda froze. I look at each of my pokemon, "_Locsite wouldn't last long because he's a fire type, Dash is still training, and Nelipot won't be able to do any true damage, I didn't want to use him, but guess I have no choice._" Grabbing the pokeball, I release the pokemon I know who can beat the gym leader, and once he was out, his head goes crashing through the ceiling. "Alright KingC, time to win our first gym battle!"

KingC starting cracking his knuckles and pops his neck, "Bring it!" The look on Roxanne's face was priceless, if her mouth could open any bigger, I swear it could rival a munchlax.

"HASN'T BEEN DISCOVERED YET!" I turn around, for a second I thought I heard professor Birch, but he wasn't around.

Weird, anyways, the battle wasn't as epic as I thought it was, all KingC did was spit mud at her pokemon, and it was instant KO. Talk about a massive loogie. Roxanne was getting pretty mad.

"Alright, time for my last pokemon. Nosepass!" The next thing I know, I see this weird looking rock pokemon, with a big nose.

"Alright KingC, time to finish this!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll make this one extra big." He takes a deep breath, and spits out a huge mud shot, and the moment it hit the pokemon, it splatters all over Roxanne. Let's just say, she's gonna be taking a lot of showers this week.

"I believe I just won, and you owe me one badge-" I didn't get to finish for she threw her badge right at my face. "Thanks, I think."

"Just get out of here!"

With that, I thank KingC for his awesome job, return him, and then exit the building. I was going to go to the pokemon center, but then a familiar looking team rocket- I mean team aqua grunt comes running from the tall building while carrying a brief case. Soon to follow him is the strange Shroomish guy from before. I was unlucky to be on his path, for the moment he saw me, he grabs my arm and starts dragging me to where the theft went.

"You go stop him now!"

"But why-"

"Or else I will feed you to the Shroomish!"

Yup, this guy was hooked on battle items, "Alright I'll help, only because it's a new area."

And so I take my first step to route 116, I notice the temperature dropping very fast, that I could actually see snow. "Guys, we better be careful, I don't think we are alone."

Dash was shivering from the cold, "H-how much l-longer do we have to be here?" Both Locsite and Nelipot we snickering, mostly because Nelipot's fur and Locsite being a fire type protected them from the cold.

"Not for long, but maybe KingC could help, every time he's out it's a sunny day." I couldn't help but laugh at another one of my ingenious puns. Anyways, I let him out, luckily the area was big enough for him to walk around, and the moment he was out, the temperature starts to rise, and the snow soon stops, until we start to hear an angry voice.

"Whatsa wrong with you, do you have any idea how long I work hard in this area?" I was speechless, for in front of us, an articuno appears before us, and by the sound of the voice, I can tell it was feminine, and for some reason had an Italian accent. "You know what, Ima just gonna freeze you all!" She sends out a fast and furious wind that left us no time to dodge, but KingC steps in front of us to block the attack.

"You know, TM, now would be a good time to use that luck of yours and capture that bird!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." I reach in my bag and pull out a blue looking pokeball instead. I remember when the Shroomish guy dropped it, I was gonna return it, but I didn't really want to met him again. "Go great ball!" I throw the ball at the ice bird pokemon, I wasn't expecting it to work, but the ball shook once, twice, three time, I thought for sure it was about to pop out, but instead I heard the usually ding. "I just caught Articuno. This is awesome!" I let out the legendary bird pokemon, "Alright, I think I will call you Cool Runnings, or wait, even better C-Run." But then she gets in my face.

"Look, where I come from we had respect, and when someone doesn't show respect, they end up sleeping with the magikarps. Capish! You didn't capture me, I let myself be capture, so there is no way I am going to be called C-Run!"

KingC lifts up a claw, "I like the name."

"Oh, okay then, never mind, I am okay with C-Run." I know KingC only said that to get her to be quiet, but when I saw C-Run, I notice her face was slightly red. Weird, I didn't know pokemon could do that. Oh well.

"Well welcome to the team C-Run. Hope you enjoy your time here."

She glances at KingC for a sec before answering, "I think I will."

Before we continue, I thought it was time to do a little more training, we fought another random bunch of pokemon, and there were a lot of people, just standing there, doing nothing. At least until I walk in front of them suddenly the come up to me and demand a battle, well, it's one way to train. Eventually we reach the cave, and see this really buff old guy there.

"You sir, you need to help me, Peeko was kidnapped by this hoodlum."

"Um…I am more than happy to help, but why don't you go yourself?"

"Look at the sign." He points on the cave wall and there is actually a sign that said "No old men allowed" That's a little mean.

"Alright then, I understand…I think. I'll go and beat the leaving snot out of the guy. Sorry KingC, but you're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Fine by me." He shrugs as I return him to his ball.

"All right guys, let's go!"

And with that, we enter the cave.

**Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter, was busy yesterday, so I wasn't able to get much done on the game. Anyways, KingC made the first gym battle really easy. Now as soon as I beat the gym leader, I rush to route 116, forgetting about resupplying and stuff. The moment I step into the grass I run into an articuno. I almost lost Dash, Nelipot, and Locsite, but KingC saves the day, and I truly wasn't expecting the great ball to work. Every time I use the thing, it never works, especially with legendaries. So today I am lucky. And if you hadn't figured it out yet, C-Run has a little crush on a certain pokemon. The Italian idea was Brandon the Lynx, got to say wasn't expecting that. So what do you guys think of C-Run? Anyways, time for pokemon trivia question!**

**Now the pokemon Hitmonchan is able to learn fire/ice/thunder punch. Which pokemon can also learn all three punches and isn't a fighting type?**

**Good luck to all of you, review if you want to, TRAVELING MASTER…AWAY!**


	6. The French Revolution Again?

**Alright, I decided to post another chapter today, don't think I will be so generous next time. Okay maybe I will. But anyways, Congratulations to Ghost Phoenix P.G, the answer to last chapter's question was either Abra, Kadabra, or Alakazam. Now the prize was nicknaming my next pokemon. Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, the thing with the professor shouting, well you know when you try to use a key item but are not allowed to use it, suddenly you hear the professor's voice saying you can't use them. So another thing I forgot to mention, it's valentine day. So eat chocolate. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon, dang it.**

The cave was just like any other cave, dark, big, but right now that's not important, what is important is finding that grunt. We were walking until we hear some struggling.

"Ow, would you stop moving- Ow! Stupid bird."

We follow the source of the yelling, to see that it was the theft, and he was currently struggling with a pokemon I assume was Peeko. "Well looks like someone is having problems."

"Oh, it's you, from the forest! Well this time I have the advantage! I knew you would come, so I made sure to go into this cave, there is no way you can use Groudon now! You might as well surrender now!" He sends out the same poocheyana from before, and I was looking at each of my pokemon, deciding which one I should choose. But then out of nowhere, the most unexpected thing happens.

"No need to fear, silly Americans, for it is I, Skipper, and I will save the day!" A mudkip jumps in front of my team, ready to take the poocheyana on. For some reason, he was speaking in a French accent.

"Who the heck are you?" Everyone was confused by this mudkip's appearance.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Fine, I am Skipper, the greatest French Mudkip you will ever meet! I notice you were all in trouble, so I decided to come and help you all. Now on with the battle!" For such a little guy, he does know how to fight. The poocheyana didn't even stand a chance to the guy, Skipper was moving left and right, using mud slap to blind his foe, he then finishes the poocheyana with a powerful water gun. The theft was so confuse that by the time the battle was over, he grabs his pokemon, leaves Peeko, and makes a run for it. "That's right, you better run! You mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elder berries! I spit in your general direction!" With that, he literal spits to where the theft run off to. "Now that is over, I would like to join your little team, I assure you I will be a great addition."

But then Dash walks in front of him, "What makes you think we need you? I am more than enough for this team, we don't need some wannabe French pokemon on our team!"

"Is that a challenge, I may be French, but I never back down from a fight, even if it's someone of your status!"

I could literally see sparks fly between those two, great a rivalry, just what I needed. "Okay then, Skipper, can you give us one second?"

"Of course, take your time."

My team then gets into a huddle, "Okay guys, yay or nay?"

Nelipot was the first to speak, "I say let him join, he seems like a strong fellow, plus, he's kinda funny."

Locsite shakes his head, "Sorry, but you know how water and fire is."

Dash soon answers after him, "Definite no!"

C-Run was thinking hard, but eventually she has her answer, "I say, let him join. I think he would make things interesting here."

"Alright then, so two yes and two no, guess it's up to KingC."

After returning Peeko to the old guy, he thanks us and rushes back home. Meanwhile, I release KingC, and explain to him of what happen in the cave, and now we all wait for his answer. KingC starts inspecting the mudkip, but Skipper makes an unfortunate mistake, "Do you like to gawk at every master piece you see, or is this your first time seeing true perfection?"

"…." Then KingC does something I didn't expect him to see, he starts laughing out loud. "Let him join, sure he's a little annoying, but I should be able to discipline him."

Nelipot and C-Run were happy, Locsite just shrugs, while Dash is just shocked.

"Welcome to the team Skipper."

"Thanks TM. I really appreciate it-I mean you will appreciate this choice of yours."

"Well I think we're done here, let's get going."

And with that, I finally have my team, and I know that together we can conquer the pokemon league.

**Locsite: Male Magmar, level 17, knows ember, smog, leer, fire punch, American.**

**Nelipot: Male Vigoroth, level 14, knows cut, encore, focus energy, uproar, Scottish.**

**KingC: Male Groudon, level 14, knows Mud shot, scary face, rock tomb, American.**

**Dash: Male Elekid, level 13, knows quick attack, leer, thunder punch, American.**

**C-Run: Female Articuno, Level 11, knows gust, powder snow, Italian.**

**Skipper: Male Mudkip, Level 11, knows growl, tackle, mud-slap, water gun, French**

**Okay guys, sorry for such a short chapter, I was planning on making this longer but then something came up. If some of you are wandering what's up with some of the insults Skipper did, I was inspired by the movie "Mighty Python and The holy grail" Maybe you have seen it, maybe not, but the French are funny. All right then, on with the questions. Today's chapter is a special one, it has three separate questions. So that means there will be three winners. On with the questions.**

**Out of all the regions (including generation 5) which region has the most cities and towns that don't have a gym?**

**Out of all the regions, which region has the least amount of towns/cities?**

**Out of all the regions, which region has the most gym leaders?**

**Good luck, as soon as I have my first three winners, I will review, letting you know that I have them. Don't forget to review!**


	7. One Long Day

**Sorry for taking so long, I was planning on working on this when I had woken up but then my dad needed my help, and by the time I got home, I was exhausted. Oh something amazing happen to me when I posted the last chapter on fanfiction. Turns out there are limits to the number of personal messages you can send. That's right, I send in a total of 100 pm's, the site wouldn't let me send any more. Luckily I had a backup account, Dranicus101, so I was able to get that was needed done. Now to make up for time, I will work really hard on this chapter, but I may skip some stuff from the game, I need to speed things up a bit. Now to the answers of last chapter's questions were Hoene, Kanto, and Unova, the winners are SuperDaikenki, The Perfect Replica, and pokemonpuppy23, so congratulations to them, prizes were nicknaming my pokemon, but one of them (not saying who) got a special prize, I will explain what that prize is later. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon!**

With the addition of Skipper, I finally had my team, and nothing can take us down, but just before returning KingC, I notice something was on his mind, I'll make a note to ask him later. Right now I just want to get back to Rustboro City to see where to go next. But the moment I exit the route, I run into Shroomish guy, and the next thing I know, I'm being drag against my will to the tall building, now I'm suddenly in this big office talking with the Devon himself.

"So you are the one I've heard so much about!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Devon starts laughing, I really hope he isn't on battle goods.

"Nonsense, I am just grateful that you chose to help us. In fact, I have a favor for you."

Oh great, another favor, well maybe it won't be so bad. "Alright, I'm listening."

"I need you two deliver two things, a letter to a friend of mine in Dewford town, and some plans to another friend in Slateport city."

"Anything special about these towns?"

"One of them has a gym."

"Good enough for me!" I was about to go on my way, when suddenly Shroomish guy grabs my arms and puts a weird device in my hands. I look at Devon, expecting an answer, which he provides.

"That is a pokenav, has a map, and is a phone."

"Cool, the map feature will definitely help!" With that I finally leave the building, make sure to resupply, and was about to leave Rustboro city, when I suddenly ran into someone I was hoping to avoid.

"Oh hey TM!"

"…Hey May, look I would like to talk right now but I have to-" But she interrupts me by releasing one of her pokemon, a seagull, and get's into a battle position.

"Battle!"

"What?! No I mean-"

"Battle now!" I might as well just send in KingC, but I knew better than that, so instead I send out Skipper, "Alright Skipper, see what you're made of!"

"Now it's time to show you Americans how it's really done!" But before he could even tackle, Dash runs up and KO's the seagull with thunder punch. "What was that?!"

"You took too long, so I decided to finish it for you."

"Why you!" Soon the water and electric pokemon were fighting each other, I just face palm as May sends in her final pokemon, Treecko.

"Looks like someone is having trouble with their pokemon." She starts to laugh, and I thought it was time to burst her bubble, I look at Locsite, give him a nod, and jumps into battle position.

"So round two, I'll try and take you on serious this time." The Treecko uses quick attack and slams as hard as he can against Locsite's chest, but when he looks up, all he see's is Locsite grinning. "Guess it's my turn." He activates flame punch, but instead of hitting the grass pokemon, he simply flicks him on the head. Instant KO.

"Alright May, you lost, I have to go now, got to deliver a letter to some guy on Dewford town." I start making my way out of the town, until.

"Oh, then you should talk to Mr. Briney, he can help you get there, he has a boat on route 104!"

I suddenly stop in my tracks, "…Um thanks May." I turn but she's not there anymore. "…Yeah I'm leaving now." With that I leave the town, and start making my way towards route 104.

When I am halfway there, I look at my team, with Locsite and Nelipot laughing, laughing at the rivalry going on between Dash and Skipper, who were still fighting each other, until C-Run had enough and froze both of them, that's one way to get them to stop fighting, but then I look at the pokeball containing KingC, and I knew what I had to do, but that will be for later. Eventually we reach route 104 and we head towards the shack and to my surprise, Mr. Briney is the same old guy I met outside of the cave. After explaining to him my situation, he was more than happy to give me a ride, but he needed to do a check up on the boat, saying it will take about 10 minutes, and that's when I decide to talk to KingC. Without letting the others know, I go outside and let him out.

"TM? What's going on?"

"I realized something, and we both know what it is, so I'm gonna let you go." KingC was speechless, but I knew inside he was also happy. "You are always cooped up in a small ball, never really having a chance to see the outside world, and I realize that as long as I have you, I will really accomplish nothing on this journey. Let's be honest, who could possible beat me with you on my team. I want to challenge myself, but I'm afraid it has to be without you. Thanks for the times you helped me, but I know you have things that you need to do."

"…Thanks TM, if you ever need help with anything, just give me a shout and I will come."

"I'll remember that! Man, the team is sure gonna miss you, you always seem to brighten up their day.

"Well I hope that would be your last pun. Good luck on your journey!" With that, KingC goes back to where he belongs, but before he leaves, he shouts, "And who knows, maybe we will see each other again!" He finally leaves, but even though he's gone, I have a feeling I will be seeing him again.

Going back to the shack, I tell everyone that KingC has left, everyone starts asking questions, especially C-Run.

"Why would he go?! Why didn't you stop him?!" I start to explain why I let him go, most of the team were okay with it, Dash was a little disappointed, but C-Run was really depressed.

Mr. Briney finally is ready, and with that we start our voyage to Dewford town. We were about halfway there, when my pokenav suddenly starts to vibrate, and the boat stops for some reason.

"Um…why did we stop?"

"You need to answer that."

"But couldn't you drive while I answer-"

"Answer it!" No wander May knew this guy, oh well, might as well find out whose calling. As soon as I activate it, I am a little surprise at who was calling.

"Um yes, I would like to order the special package of the battle items, and before you ask why, they are for my pokemon."

"Dad?!"

"TM?!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, till I hear the other end hang up.

"…I wasn't expecting that. Okay Mr. Briney, can we go, I'm a little on a tight schedule." His reply is making the boat jump to high speed, forcing me to crash into the back railing. In what was supposed to take us hours, we reach Dewford town in seconds. "Um…thanks."

"No problem, I'll be waiting here when you are done."

After doing some research, I find out that the gym leader uses fighting types, I look at each of my pokemon, knowing fighting types, and they can deal some heavy damage.

"Okay guys, here's the game plan. It's still too early for Dash and Skipper, it would be suicidal for Nelipot, and my best choice would be C-Run. Can I count on you?" She just has he head down, she was still depressed about KingC. "Look, I know you miss him, but I really need your help right now, KingC wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to be strong, to continue forward. So I ask you again, can I count on you?!"

She looks up, and I see the determination return to her eyes, "Of course you can, one thing you should know about Italians is that we never give up! You can count on me!"

"Great, now let's take on that gym leader!" But before any one of us could take a step in the gym, we here a cry for help. We go towards the source to see a Nidorina drowning in the water. Looking around, I pick up an old fishing rod on the ground and use it to grab the pokemon. Luck must have been on my side for I was able to reel her in. We all surround her, seeing if she is okay, when suddenly she opens her eyes, and starts hugging everyone.

"Bolshoe spasilbo!" She kept on saying that over and over again, and from the sound of her voice I can tell she was Russian.

"Um…sorry, but we don't speak Russian."

"My bad, I was saying thank you."

"Well, I'm just glad to have help. So what's your name?"

"You may call me Lavender."

"Well I'm TM," I then start to introduce the other pokemon team to her, which she happily greets, but I notice she was glancing at Skipper a lot.

"Again thank you, is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well I have an open spot, would you like to join?"

"Nyet." Everyone has a confused look when she said this, "I mean no. You see, where I come from, we have honor. If you want me to join your team, you must beat me in battle!"

"Alright the, who wants to go against her?" Before anyone could answer Skipper rushes up to the Russian pokemon.

"I will challenge you!"

"Big words coming from a tiny pokemon. Try not to disappoint me." Being faster out of the two, Skipper rushes forward with a hard tackle, pushing her back a few feet. "Not bad, maybe I will enjoy this."

"This is only an appetizer to what I can do!" And so they begin going back and forth from tackle to scratch, both of them growing more fatigue by the second. Soon they were both breathing hard, but then Lavender rushes forward to deliver the finishing blow, but Skipper just smirks as he takes in a deep breath and shoots her with a powerful water gun. The force of the attack sent her flying a few feet, with her landing on her back. Soon Skipper jumps on top of her, "Do you submit?"

"…Yes."

Skipper helps her up, "Then I personally welcome you to the team."

"First let me make it official." I grab a pokeball and tap her with it, once she was captured I let her out. "Alright, let's go to the pokemon center then we will beat that gym leader!"

But as we are walking, I notice Lavender getting close to Skipper and I can barely hear her whisper, "You are very strong, and you are not afraid to speak your mind. I like that in a man." I then see her wink at him at she walks forward ahead, I also notice Skipper was blushing a bit.

"_A nidorina and a mudkip…who would've guessed._" After healing the team, we finally go to the gym, but for some reason the lights were out. "Okay, what's up with the major black out?!'

I heard someone's voice but I couldn't tell where it was coming from, "This is Brawly, the trainers here have gone on strike, they had turned off the power and will not turn them on unless someone beats them."

"That's kinda dum."

"I know dude, just help me out, then I will take you to the gym leader."

After wasting about 12 minutes of finding and beating all the trainers, the lights finally turn on. "Alright, I beat all the trainers, now take me to the gym leader!" Suddenly, I see a guy with blue hair, and orange shirt, blue shorts, and sandals exit a room.

"Righteous man, thanks for helping me back there. So I Brawly will totally accept your challenge."

Alright, this is it, my second gym battle, I had my plan made, he sends out a machop, "Alright Lavender, let's see what you're made of!"

"I will not disappoint you!" She begins with delivering double kick, but the attack barely seem to faze the pokemon, and he counters with karate chop, it's a good thing Lavender is poison type. "Hah, I've seen magikarps who can hit harder than you!" Soon it repeated, with them hitting each other with either double kick, or karate chop, but then the machop got the upper hand when he used seismic toss, Lavender was barely standing. The machop was about to attack again but then he suddenly faints, turns out he was poisoned when he attacked Lavender, good thing too, that was too close.

"Whoa dude, that was an awesome battle. But it's not over yet!" He sends out meditite.

"Alright Lavender, that's enough." She walks back and lies down, "Okay C-Run, ready for action?!"

"I will show them my might!" Meditite uses meditate, me and C-Run were waiting for it to make a move, but it just stood there. We look at each other and shrug, C-Run delivers a powerful gust attack that knocks out the pokemon, who was still meditating.

"Okay dude, now it's time to get serious! There is no way you can beat my Makuhita!" With that he sends out this fat pokemon, and I thought snorlax was big. C-Run once again delivers another gust attack but the fat pokemon stood his grounds, he then counters with a powerful vital throw that almost takes have of C-Run's health. She looks at me, and I give her the approving nod. She uses Mist, and suddenly vanishes from sight, the makuhita was trying his best to find the ice bird but no luck. Suddenly there was a figure behind him and by the time he turns around, it's too late, for C-Run freezes him with powder snow. "Wow, just wow. That was so epic, here's the badge man, congratulations!" With that he gives me my second badge!

"Alright, two down, two to go! Then I can finally fight my father!"

"Good luck with that man!"

We exit the gym, and after healing at the pokemon center, we get things ready, and go to Mr. Briney, but for some reason he doesn't let us on the boat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The letter!"

"Oh yeah…wait, how did you know about the letter?"

"Go deliver it now or else I will leave you on this island! The man you are looking for is in the cave!" He gives me a good kick to the butt, sending me to the cave entrance.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." When we enter the cave, I see that it's much bigger than the one by Rustboro City. "This is gonna take awhile."

"Then maybe I can help you!" A big like purple dinosaur pokemon that had a scar on his face that kinda made him look like he had a mustache pops out from the ground, and by his voice I can tell he was Japanese. "I am SirNido the 3rd, and I will be your guide for through this cave."

After walking for a long time, following the nidoking who clearly doesn't have any sense of directions, fighting off random pokemon, and I swear I thought I saw a floating pink cat nearby along with a big floating purple cat like pokemon but they quickly vanish into thin air, we eventually find a man that I assume is Devon's friend.

"Worst guide ever!"

"Thank you!"

I don't think his English is very good, I walk up to the man and tap him by the shoulder, "By any chance do you know Devon?"

"Hmm..Oh yes, I do, I'm Steven by the way." He was wearing a pretty nice suit, and had silver hair. Why does everyone have crazy hair?!

"Finally I find you, here's a little from him." I give him the letter and he doesn't even bother reading it.

"Well it was nice meeting you…"

"TM."

"What a weird name, anyways, I have to go, you be careful now."

With that he leaves, and thinking it was a great idea, I leave with my team as well. When we finally get out of the cave, I check my pokemon to see if there are all okay, but I jumped when I saw this big blue pokemon behind me. "Who the heck are you?!" Everyone else was also curious at who is this pokemon.

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Skipper."

"When did you evolve?!"

"While we were fighting off the random pokemon, didn't you see the bright light when I was evolving?"

"I think I hit a wall when that happened."

"Classic American." He then looks down at Dash, "Looks like we are in different leagues now."

"Just you wait, I will eventually evolve and then we will see whose league is better!"

"Bring it!"

I couldn't help laughing at these two, Locsite and Nelipot were also laughing, C-Run was just shaking her head, and I believe I saw Lavender having new admiration for Skipper. Anyways, we go back to the pokemon center, and rest through the night. "Okay SirNido, my team is full right now, but if there is a time when I need your help, I will get you."

"Thanks, I also think you smell great!"

I just face palm, give him Japanese to English book for dummies, and store him in the pc box. Once we are fully rested, we go to Mr. Briney. "So you delivered the letter?"

"Yup, now can we go to Slateport City now?"

"Yes, yes we can." We get into the boat and we go fast, just like last time. In less than 5 minutes, we pass route 107, 108, and finally stop at 109. "Alright, this is where we go our separate ways." We get off the boat and start inspecting place, up ahead I could see town.

"I know we didn't know each other long, but I just want to thank you for helping me get here Mr. Briney….Mr. Briney?" I turn to see him already leaving on his boat. "Talk about gratitude. Well guys, there seems to be a lot of trainers here, guess it's time for some training!" We all have determination in our eyes!

(Few minutes of beating up trainers, getting a whole bunch of money, and free soda)

Eventually we make it to Slateport City. Luckily, during the training montage, Mr. Devon called, letting me know that the person I'm looking for is name Stern and he owns a shipyard. After finding the building, to my disappointment, he wasn't there, but one of the workers did say that Mr. Stern went to the museum. Deciding that it was the best choice we go there. Once inside I was able to get a good view of all the many blueprints, models, and pictures. Before I could official enter, one of the workers at the desk stops me.

"Hello there, welcome to the museum, 350 pokedollors, please."

"What?! Why is it so expensive?!"

"Well normally it cost 50 pokedollors per entry, and I see there are seven of you, so 350 or get out!"

I was about to ague some more but then I hatch a plan, going back outside, I return all my pokemon back to their pokeballs, and go back inside and pay the very same person 50 pokedollors.

"I showed her!" Once inside, I see that there are many team aqua members, "Man, who knew there were into the museum." But it starts to get overcrowded, I manage to get upstairs where surprisingly, there is only one man there. "Excuse me, but are you Stern?"

"Who told you that?! Was it the FPI?!"

"The what?"

"The Federal Pokemon Investigation!"

"No, Devon sent me to give you these." This guy is has major paranoia problems, maybe he takes battle items.

"Oh Devon, well it's about time!" But just as I give him the parts, two aqua grunts come up the stairs.

"So that's where you've been hiding, give us the parts and we will hurt you!"

"No you idiot, its give us the parts and we will not hurt you!"

"So, it's not like we are gonna let them go once they give us the parts."

This was getting old quick, "How about this, you two walk away before I beat the sorry into those heads of yours!"

"Oh yeah, how about we just beat you!" That was a lame comeback, but they end up sending three pokemon at once, two of them being Carnavha, and one a zubat. I counter by sending in Lavender, Skipper and Dash. The battle was short and one sided, the grunts ended up losing. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I never really read the handbook!" Just then a bearded man wearing all black except for a blue bandana walks in.

"Water good, land bad, we are evil! I am Archie, don't mess with us!" And just like that, he takes the two grunts and they leave the museum.

"…What was that about?"

"I don't know, but thanks again for the parts…bye now!"

He just rushes off, out the building, leaving me alone. "This has been one long day."

**Pokemon Team:**

**Locsite: Male Magmar, brave, level 20, knows ember, smog, leer, fire punch, American.**

**Nelipot: Male Vigoroth, rash, level 19, knows cut, focus energy, uproar, fury swipes, holds silk scarf, Scottish.**

**Dash: Male Elekid, hardy, level 18, knows quick attack, thunder punch, leer, light screen, American.**

**C-Run: Female Articuno, mild, level 18, knows gust, powder snow, mist, and steel wing, Italian.**

**Skipper: Male Marshtomp, mild, level 19, knows water gun, tackle, mud-slap, mud shot, French.**

**Lavender: Female Nidorina, relaxed, level 20, knows poison sting, scratch, tail whip, double kick, Russian.**

**Pokemon PC:**

**KingC: Male Groudon, bold, knows mud shot, scary face, rock tomb, American.**

**SirNido the 3****rd****: Male Nidoking, rash, knows peck, focus energy, double kick, poison sting, Japanese.**

**And done, I hope I did you guys some justice with this chapter. So a quick recap, the special prize was that the winner got to choose who stays and who goes. (Again, will not reveal who) But don't worry, KingC didn't die, nor did I release him, right now he is in the pc box, but I preferred in the story that he went away. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I saw both Mew and Mewtwo, but I was not allowed to capture them. The battle with Brawly was easy, but I wanted to add a little spice to the story, so I did that little vanishing trick with C-Run and her mist attack. As for Archie, well I didn't really care what he said, so I just put what I think he said. Now for this chapter, there will be no question. Why? Because right now it's about 1 AM, and I will be busy today, I don't know when I get back so I am gonna post this right now. I won't be able to check anyone's answers because of this, so again no questions, Sorry. Oh and before I forget, I put up a poll, asking you which is your favorite pokemon on the team so far. It's my first one. Also, soon I will start posting my pokemon, who are in the pc, on my profile. Review if you want to.**


	8. A tragic beginning, a rough ending!

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I got for last chapter, sorry that there were no questions. But I have a major announcement, and this goes to all the reviewers and the viewers (that's right, I'm watching you!) But I will tell you guys at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, I give you chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.**

The sun was high, the weather was clear, I could tell that today was going to be a good day. After the little fiasco at the museum, I bring the team back to the pokemon center to heal up.

"Okay guys, the next town is suppose to have a gym. By the looks of the map, it's gonna be a long walk. But it does give us time to train. So who's ready?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts in agreement. I pack my things, leave the pokemon center, and we enter route 110. To my surprise I run into a dragonair, talk about luck. Using the same tactic I did with Dash, DUCKTAPE, I manage to capture him, thinking that Lonestar would be a cool name, I send him to the pc box. Soon I begin training my team, and to my surprise again, I run into an electabuzz. "Man, what's up with all the rare pokemon today? Okay Nelipot, ready to level up?"

"You know it!" At first, Nelipot had the upper hand, already taking half the electric's health. But then the electabuzz was able to paralyze Nelipot with thunder punch, but he still had enough health. He takes another thunder punch to the face and his health was in the red, but Nelipot just needed one more attack. Unfortunately, he was unable to move, seeing what was gonna happen I try to rush in and save Nelipot before the electabuzz could finish him off. "_Come on, almost there, just a little more!_" I was inches away from Nelipot, but it was too late. Just before the electabuzz delivers the attack, Nelipot looks at me and I see in his eyes that he knows what will happen next. The thunder punch connects hard with his stomach, he was down, and all of us were too shock to move.

Suddenly Locsite rushes forward, rage in his eyes, and he delivers a devastating fire punch to the electabuzz face, sending him flying away. I snap back to my senses and check for Nelipot's heart rate.

*Thump….thump….thump*

It wasn't looking good, his heart was getting weaker by the second. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Just be strong, you will make it!"

Nelipot gives a rough cough, "Sorry TM, but I'm afraid my time has come." He lets out another rough cough, by now everyone was starting to tear up a bit, "Now do not cry, it will be okay. Chin up now, continue moving forward, be a brave heart."

*Thump…..thump…..thump…..*

His heart finally stops, he was gone. If it wasn't for what he said, I'm pretty sure we all would've start crying, right there and then. But wanting to keep his last wish, we decide to give him a burial. The process was long, but eventually we finish, we have our moment of silence but then we move on. Nelipot…you will be missed.

**Nelipot: Male Vigoroth, met at route 103, level 3-19**

After a while, we decide it's time to go, as we are going through route 110, I look back at Nelipot's resting place one last time. But then I suddenly bump into someone.

"Oh TM, just the person I was looking for!" Great, off all the people in the world, it had to be professor Birch.

"Hey, look, I'm not in the mood, one of my pokemon just passed away." I was expecting him to laugh, yell, or something crazy, but instead he has a look of remorse.

"I am sorry for your loss, don't worry, I know you can pull through." His reply left me dumbfounded that I didn't notice that he grabs my pokenav and registers his number.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm just giving you my contact info, just in case you ever need help." He gives back my pokenav and starts to leave, but just then he turns around, "Oh and say hello to May for me." With that he goes to who knows where.

"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all." But when I reach into my pockets I find that half of my money is gone, "_Or maybe he is just a stinking theft!_" We continue on route 110, battle some trainers, going under cycling road, and when we are halfway through, do we run into May, who was currently riding a bike.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have a bike!"

"So!"

"You don't have a bike, you don't have a bike!" She starts to taunt me over and over again, I rather battle her than hear her talk, so I send out Dash. "That's more like it!" Even though I sent Dash out first, she still goes with Wingull. Just like last time, instant KO with thunder punch. She finally sends out Grovyle, I was about to send in Locsite, but I wanted to see how Lavender will do, so I send her out. It was pretty close, even with the type advantage, it took awhile until Lavender delivers a double kick, one to his face and one to his sweet spot. Me and all the male pokemon cringe when we saw her do that. "Yikes, that was a little uncalled for! Oh well, better luck next time!" This girl made no sense, she gets on her bike and rides off.

"Lavender, that was a little uncalled for back there."

"Sorry, I needed something to take my anger out on, I was still a little mad at the loss of our comrade."

"No problem, I just hope that you don't do it to one of us."

"As long as they don't get on my bad side, they will be fine." All the guys let out a sigh of relief as C-Run and Lavender laugh. We do some more training but eventually we make it to Mauville city. I see a bike shop and decide to check it out. There were tons of bikes but the prize was crazy high. "Um…is there any way I can get a bike without having to pay?"

"You expect me to give you a bike, for free?! What do you possible have that can convince me of letting you have a bike."

"Sorry but all I have are some battle items I picked up from route 110." The moment I said battle items, the shop owner suddenly has a look of addiction in his eyes.

"Give me all of them and the bike is yours." Before I could even agree he takes all my battle items and gives me a bike. He then literally kicks me out of the store.

"Great another battle item addict. Okay guys, we trained enough, I think it's time to show this gym leader who's boss!" We march to the gym but then I see a green haired kid at the door. He notices me and starts waving.

"TM, it's me, Wally!" Wally…now why does that ring a bell. "Let's battle." He sends out a Ralts, and that 's when I remember the kid who I caught the male ralts for.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." I send out Skipper and he is more than ready to fight.

"So I hear you are male, but with you ralts it's hard to tell you apart." And there goes Skipper and his taunts. He didn't even take the fight seriously, he takes a deep breath and hacks a loogie mud shot, the ralts instantly faints. "That was more disappointing than Napoleon playing basketball!" I don't know who he was talking about, but at least we won.

"I…lost…." Wally looks like he was in shock, that can't be good.

We manage to get past him and into the gym. Once inside I see high tech gear, full of electrical stuff. For some reason there were electrical fences everywhere, luckily I step on a switch without even knowing. Soon all the fences were off, and I see the gym leader up ahead, he was a pretty big old guy with a white beard.

"Are you the gym leader Wattson?"

"Whaaaahaaahaaaa!"

"Um…excuse me?"

"Whaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaaa!" This guy just kept on laughing over and over again.

"Okay, give me a loud laugh if my dad ever gave you any battle items."

"WHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Yup, I knew it. Better get this battle over with. I send out Skipper, and he is more than enough for this guy.

"Prepare yourself, for none can stand up to Le Skipper!"

"Whaahaha!"

Wattson sends out voltorb and the thing blows itself up! The force of the attack sent Skipper flying to the wall but he gets up quickly.

"Ha! You call that an attack?! You American wouldn't even know what an attack is, even if it hits you upside the head!" He sends out electyke, Skipper just spits a mud shot at the electric pokemon, instant KO. "I wasn't even trying that round!" Next comes Magnaton, and Skipper doesn't hold back, blasting the steel/electric pokemon with mudshot. Wattson sends out his last pokemon, a manectric, into the field. "I will be fair this time and let you have the first attack." The manectric delivers a hard quick attack, but it doesn't even faze Skipper. "That was weak and pathetic, as a French pokemon, I will give you the greatest disgrace a French can ever give!" He mud slaps him hard across the face, instant KO. "And that is how it's done!"

"Good job Skipper, though the mud slap was over doing it a bit. Alright Wattson, I believe you owe me one badge."

"Whaaahaaahaahahahahahhahhaha hahhahahhahaha!" He just gives me the badge but doesn't stop laughing. Me and my team slowly back away, towards the exit. Once we are out, we get as far as we can from the place. With that, I now have three badges, one more and then I can finally face my father! We go to the pokemon center and rest for the night. But before going to sleep I notice Skipper and Lavender sneaking out. Figuring they just want some alone time, I go to sleep.

**Pokemon Team:**

**Locsite: Male Magmar, brave, level 23, knows ember, smog, leer, fire punch, American.**

**Dash: Male Elekid, hardy, level 22, knows quick attack, thunder punch, leer, light screen, American.**

**C-Run: Female Articuno, mild, level 20, knows gust, powder snow, mist, steel wing, Italian.**

**Skipper: Male Marshtomp, mild, level 28, knows mud-slap, tackle, mud shot, water gun, French.**

**Lavender: Female Nidorina, relaxed, level 26, knows double kick, bite, shock wave, helping hand, Russian.**

**Okay guys, I was originally gonna make this chapter longer, but then Nelipot…you see, I used uproar, which continuously attacks but doesn't let you use items or switch out. That electabuzz paralyzed him then got a critical. I thought I was doing so good but when he died, man it was hard to continue, but I did! Seems like the dad shared some of his battle items. Okay now time for the announcement, a major difficult question is coming soon, actually it will be in the chapter after I beat dad. The prize will be epic! You remember the prize from chapter 1, well it's nothing compared to this one. But it is still too early, once I beat the fourth gym leader, I will let you know what the prize is. For now, it's time for pokemon trivia!**

**Where can you find a moon stone in pokemon emerald?**

**First one to pm the answer wins, now it's 1 am, so I'm going to sleep as soon as I post this, I will make sure to figure out who won okay. Also, just a reminder, I did set up a poll about which pokemon you like on my team so far, don't be afraid to check it out. Until then, good luck, and don't forget to review if you want to!**


	9. TM's Series of Random Events

**Ok guys, thanks for the reviews, now I might beat the fourth gym leader today, I'm not sure yet, I still haven't got there yet in the game (remember I am playing and writing at the same time) But if I do get the fourth gym badge, I will reveal what the major prize is for the difficult question. The answer to last chapter's question was Meteor falls, winner is SuperDaikenki, turns out there is only one moon stone in the entire game. And as for Nelipot, You will be remembered! Anyways, enough dilly dawdling, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon, if I did, Nelipot would still be alive! I also don't own any songs by Bob Marley!**

It was morning, my team had fully recovered, and we were ready to head to the next town, but when I check my pokenav, I see that it's a long way from here. "Alright guys, I think it's time to find a new recruit for the team!" I was about to go but when I turn I see all my pokemon with their heads down, you can actually feel the depression in the air. "Look guys, I miss Nelipot too, but he wants us to continue on. Now no one can ever replace him, but that doesn't mean we can't welcome another friend to the team." That seem to cheer them up a bit, but Locsite wasn't the same. We exit the center, and head to route 117. I am scanning the area but all I see are other trainers. I was gonna go leave and try a different place when I suddenly start to hear someone singing, and by the sound of the voice, it was a male Jamaican. I follow the singing until I can start to make out the words.

"Don't worry, about a thing. Cause every little thing, it's gonna be alright." I finally find the source and I see a green little dinosaur like pokemon with a big plant on his back making music by hitting trees and the ground in a certain rhythm.

"Wow, I was not expecting to see an ivysaur. That's a pretty cool beat you were playing."

"Thanks man, I'm all about music. If there were no music, life would be dead."

"Interesting philosophy, anyways, I'm looking for someone to join my team, want to come."

"It depends, are you one of those traveling types?"

"You can say that." The ivysaur then uses vine whip to shake my hand.

"Then I'm, you can call me Raphael."

"Alright, welcome to the team!" My team was formed once again. "Okay then, time for a training montage! Raphael, can you give us a beat?"

"You know it!"

(Training montage, enter any music here!)

Once I felt that we were good, we head out to route 111. We met some trainers, had an interview, and fought an entire family, we were gonna continue but a desert was blocking our path. Having no other choice, we go to route 112. I ran into a Ponyta, I quickly capture him, name him Xenos, and send him to the pc box. All the while, I notice Locsite wasn't acting like himself, I could tell he really missed Nelipot, I will have to talk to him when we get into the next town. We make it to Mt. Chimney, and I see that there is a cable car. I wanted to ride on the thing but they were two guys wearing red costumes blocking entry. They remind me of team aqua but that must be a coincidence. Any ways, we enter the mountain, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting to encounter an unconscious pokemon. He had red scales, a tail with a flame tip, claws on both paws and feet, fangs, but the most noticeable feature was the giant x-shape scar on his chest.

"Hey are you okay?" I get no response, "Skipper, wake him up." He slaps him multiple times until the charmeleon finally wakes up.

"Huh, what's going on?"

"We were kinda wandering that."

"…I don't remember." I wasn't expecting that.

"Do you at least remember your name?"

"…Alistar, that's the only thing I can remember."

"Well how about you come with us, we might run into someone who might recognize you."

"Well it beats staying here doing nothing." I didn't catch him, he was just traveling with me till we find someone who recognizes him. Soon we make it out of the mountain and back on route 112.

We continued traveling until I notice some ashes falling from the sky, turns out we were next to a volcano. I saw some kids playing outside, in the ash. That's really dangerous, but I'm not judging them. While walking, I ran into a Raikou! I tried capturing it but it was poisoned from Lavender's skin, I was so close! Eventually we make it too Fallarbor Town, but just when we are getting close, trouble rears its ugly face.

Dash was barely walking, "Finally, we made it!" Locsite was looking pretty mad.

"How about you shut it, you've been complaining this whole trip!"

"Dude, what's your problem?!" Locsite suddenly grabs Dash, lifts him up in the air, and was about to finish him off with fire punch. I quickly react by returning Locsite to his pokeball. I was shocked by his outburst, and now I know it's time to talk.

"You guys head to the pokemon center, I need to have a word with Locsite. Al, you hang with them for now." My team plus Alistar leave, and I release Locsite from his pokeball. "Locsite, what was that?!"

"I was only kidding."

"No, you were about to attack a friend. This doesn't have to do with Nelipot death from an electabuzz, does it?" I saw Locsite cringe and knew instantly what was wrong. "Look, I know you miss him, but that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on Dash. He did nothing wrong. Will you control yourself?"

"…I…can't! Nelipot was my friend, every time I see Dash it reminds me what happened to Nelipot!"

"But it doesn't give you the right to attack our friend. I'm sorry but I am storing you in the pc box so that you have time to cool off. After I get the fourth gym badge I will get you, hopefully by then you have moved on." I return him to his pokeball before he could refuse. I walk to the pokemon center, explain to the team what had happened, and finally store Locsite in storage. Most of the team was reluctant at first but they soon agreed, but I think the one hurt the most is Dash, I just hope he can forgive Locsite. "Alright Al, remember anything?" He shakes his head no. "Maybe if we check the town near Mt. Chimney, we can restore you memory. You okay with traveling with us a little longer?"

"Well I do have to admit, you guys are a crazy bunch, I wouldn't mind it one bit."

"Good, but first let's rest for the night, well leave tomorrow morning."

We all rested, went to sleep, and then morning came. We leave the pokemon center, and make our way to route 113, but then I heard some people talking.

"Did you see what happened last night? There were a whole bunch of men wearing red costumes, and they had a couple scientists with them. I saw them going down to meteor falls, what do you think is going on?"

I didn't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation, "Change of plans guys, we are going to meteor falls!"

Raphael was the first to speak up, "Look mon, I think you need to slow down and explain what's going on." I look at the ivysaur, then the rest of my team.

"Guys, remember teams aqua, well those guys in the red just give me a bad feeling. I think we need to check things out at meteor falls. Are you with me?" I get approving nods from the team. "Alright then, let's go!"

We heard off to route 114, taking down any trainer, earning cash, and leveling up. Eventually we make it to meteor falls, the place was amazing, huge stalagmites everywhere, sedimentary rocks all around, but then I start to hear commotion up ahead. We silently go towards the source to see the same guys in red, with scientists who were currently tied up.

"Man this was so easy, I can't believe that no one notice us taking these scientist!"

"I know man, team magma rules!"

I was about to give the command to my pokemon to attack when I suddenly notice a delibird going through my bag. I notice that one, there was only one spike on his left ear, and two, he was stealing my stuff. Luckily I had a great ball in my pocket, I throw it hard and it hits the back of the theft's head, soon I heard the ding, which also let team magma know I was here. "Dang it, guess I better nickname this guy quick, um…Atsushi." With that I send the pokeball to my storage.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" Guess the meowth is out of the bag.

"Here to stop you!"

"Don't make us laugh, you're outnumbered!"

"Then stop me."

We were about to battle when suddenly team aqua comes, along with their leader, Archie.

"Team aqua, well it's too late, we already have the meteorite, all we need to do now is bring this sucker to Mt. Chimney."

With that they leave, team aqua was about to follow until Archie goes up to me, "So you are not with team magma." I was a little confused as to why he was speaking normal when last time he was talking nonsense. "You see, I only talk nonsense to members of team magma." Okay that makes sense…I think. "Anyways, team aqua must stop them, who knows what evil they will do at Mt. Chimney." Team aqua leaves, and we decide to go to Mt. Chimney. But before we leave I notice Skipper picking up something from the ground. It look like a rock, or a stone, but it was different.

"What do you got there?"

"What? Nothing, we better get going!" He was clearly nervous, but I will ask him about it later.

Shrugging, we leave Meteor falls, after another long trek, we finally arrive at Mr. Chimney. We take the cable car up, and to my surprise, I see a battlefield going on. Everywhere, team magma and team aqua are fighting each other. That's when Archie notices me, he was currently taking on three team magma, "TM, quick, stop the leader, he is going to use the meteor to make the volcano erupt!" Okay, I'm not sure if he is crazy, but the risk was too high. After fighting off some magma grunts, we finally make it to this guy with a red suit, and red hair.

"So you are the leader of team Magma!"

"Yes I am Maxie, leader of team Magma. And you are the famous TM I heard so much about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! There were rumors that someone had captured Groudon, and I know it's you! So give him to me and I will let you live!"

"Tough luck old man, I don't have him. I released him long ago!"

"Then you will pay with your life!"

He sends out Myteyana, and I counter with C-Run. Before she could attack, the dark type pokemon delivers a hard bite attack. This guy's pokemon was fast! C-Run tried to counter but Myteyana was too fast. I was about to switch C-Run out when suddenly she is gone in a flash. The next thing I see is the dark type frozen solid, with C-Run standing behind him.

"And that's what you get for messing with an Italian!"

"That was amazing, when did you learn Agility?"

"Just now, but I don't think I could take any more."

"Don't worry, Dash you're up!"

"Finally some action." Maxie then sends out a zubat, and I see Dash face palm into the ground, "This is just embarrassing." He quickly beats the pokemon with thunder punch. "Come on, give me a real challenge!"

"Your pokemon are sure strong, guess it's time to show you real power!" Maxie then sends out a huge camel like pokemon, it had little volcanoes coming from the back.

Dash was in trouble, no way can he beat a camerupt! But before I could call back Dash, the pokemon delivers a magnitude attack. I watch as time seem to slow down, with the attack getting closer and closer to Dash. Just when I thought it was over, Skipper jumps of Dash and takes on the full force of the attack. "Come on Dash, you are my rival, can't have you dying on me yet!" He then turns around, as if the attack didn't even faze him. "You just made a big mistake!" He takes in a deep breath, and lets out a powerful water gun attack, it was as if it were hydro pump, for the attack sent the lava pokemon flying high into the air, then finally the camerupt crashes on the ground.

Maxie returns his pokemon, "Don't think this is over, we will meet again!" With that he leaves, and Archie himself comes to confront me.

"Not bad kid, but who side are you on?" I was about to tell him neither, but he interrupts me, "It doesn't matter, as long as we stop team magma. Now it's time for me to go." He then leaves.

"Man this day has been full of random events. But now that that's over, let's go and beat the fourth gym leader!"

We make our way down the mountain path, beating up a few trainers, earning some cash, catching a slowking I name Malchior, but it was strange when I saw a magma grunt just standing in front of a wall. I ignore him, we finally get off the mountain, and walk right into Lavaridge town.

**Pokemon team:**

**Alistar: Male Charmeleon, Jolly, level 24, knows scratch, ember, dig, smokescreen, American.**

**Raphael: male Ivysaur, Relaxed, level 23, knows bullet seed, sleep powder, leech seed, razor leaf, Jamaican.**

**C-Run: Female Articuno, mild, level 25, knows gust, powder snow, steel wing, agility, Italian.**

**Dash: Male elekid, hardy, level 26, knows light screen, thunder punch, swift, quick attack, American.**

**Lavender: female nidorina, relaxed, level 30, knows bite, double kick, helping hand, shock wave, Russian.**

**Skipper: male marshtomp, mild, level 31, knows take down, mud shot, water gun, mud-slap, French.**

**I'm gonna stop there, there was a lot of walking in this chapter, it was boring. But there are some things that need to be covered. First off, Locsite didn't die, but I put him in the box for a reason. It has to do with Alistar the charmeleon, if some of you have paid attention to other author's pokemon stories, or if you have read my other story "Calm before the storm" then you know who Alistar is. Also one of you may recognize who Atsushi is. Now back to Locsite, this is now your choice, do you want Locsite on the team, or not? This is not a pokemon trivia question, this is just your opinion. Now unfortunately I didn't get the chance to fight the gym leader, so that means you will have to wait next chapter to find out what the prize is for the upcoming major question. Also, there will be no more pokemon trivia questions until after the main difficult one. Sorry. But oh well. Review if you want to. See ya next time!**


	10. Heat wave like no other!

**Alright guys, today is where I face off against the fourth gym leader. Thanks for the reviews, and by your guy's opinion Locsite will be returning to the team. Now I don't have much to say, so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon.**

Lavaridge Town, after such a long time, we finally made it. The moment we step into the pokemon center, we all fall down from exhaustion. After resting, me and my team exit the center, and I start explaining the game plan. "Okay, last night I did some research, a turn out this is a fire type gym, sorry C-Run, Raphael, and it's too risky. My best choice would be Skipper, but I want to give everyone else the chance to fight. Now let's go and get that gym badge!" Before entering the gym I return C-Run and Raphael back to their pokeballs, it was a good thing too. The moment I enter the gym, I am hit with a heat wave. Dash and Lavender were starting to sweat, but Skipper and Alistar weren't really bothered by the heat. After beating all the trainers in the gym, we finally make it to the gym leader. I was not expecting to see a teenager with red hair, black shirt, and pants. I also notice she had a script in her hands.

"Welcome…no wait. Puny trainer, how good it is to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the…no, that's not right! I am Flannery, and I am the gym leader here! Um…you better not underestimate me! Even though I only have been a leader for a short time. And another thing-" This was just embarrassing.

"How about we forget the script and jump to the battle shall we?" She looks at me then back at the script. She tosses it aside and has one of her pokemon burn it.

"Thanks, anyways, I accept your challenge!" She sends out a slug like pokemon, lava was oozing out of its skin, never saw a slugma before.

"Alright then, show them what you got Skipper!"

Skipper jumps into the battle field, full of confidence, "Prepare to meet your maker, American!" Flannery sends out first a nubel, instant KO, slugma, KO, camerupt, before finishing the pokemon off, it uses sunny day. "Is that all you got, I seen fireflies stronger than you!"

"I have to admit, your Marshtomp is strong, but let's see how he deals with my strongest pokemon, go torkoal!" A big red and black turtle was sent out from her pokeball. It releases a whole bunch of smoke.

Skipper shoots the flame pokemon with a powerful mud shot, but the attack hardly did any damage. Me and Skipper were shock, but he quickly gets excited, "Finally a worthy foe!" The tokaol attacks with body slam, and Skipper counters with mud shot. He had the advantage, but then torkoal suddenly starts to glow red.

"Skipper watch out!"

Skipper wasn't expecting to see a powerful blast of flames to come from the turtle pokemon. The attack, with the added power of sunny day, had sent Skipper crashing through the walls, smoke was everywhere. All of us were worried, especially Lavender.

"Skipper!" A few seconds go by and we hear no response, I was about to assume the worst when suddenly the rubble starts to shake. Then from the ground, Skipper jumps out from the rubble, he was badly damaged, he was having trouble standing up, panting very hard, he was on the verge of death.

"Not…bad…now it's…my turn!" Suddenly his body is covered in a blue like aura, I couldn't believe my eyes. I only heard rumors of the special ability torrent, but was never expecting to see it happening. Skipper gets into position and what at first I thought to be hydro pump, turns out to be water gun. I never knew that torrent could be so helpful. The attack hit torkoal straight on, sending him all the way to the wall. All of us were shock to see Skipper do something like that. Lavender rushes to him, I thought she was gonna give help him, instead she slaps him across the face. He was confused as to why she did that.

She then starts hugging him, "That was for scaring me to death! And this is for coming out alive." She then leans close to his face, and she presses her lips against his. When I saw what was happening I decide bring my attention back to the gym leader.

"Wow, that was a great battle, here is the gym badge. Now you are half way there. Only eight more to go."

"Thanks, next up, my dad." Once Skipper and Lavender were done having their moment, me and my team head to the pokemon center. "You know what guys, we had been working hard, and we all deserve a needed break. I heard this town is a perfect place to relax. So let's go! But first, I need to talk to an old friend." I go to my pc and bring out a certain fire pokemon. "Hey Locsite, I hope you had time to think, because we would all like to have you back on the team."

"…I have been thinking about it since you put me in storage…I'm sorry TM, I truly am."

"You know I will forgive you, but it's Dash you need to apologize to." I step aside to reveal that Dash was right behind me.

"Hey Dash, look sorry for you know…almost hitting you with fire punch."

Dash doesn't say anything, instead he jumps forward with a thunder punch at the ready, and stops inches away from his face. "There, we are even." He then sticks out his hand, "Welcome back to the team."

Locsite takes his hand and they shake, "It's good to be back."

"Alright guys, now we can relax!"

And that's what we exactly did. We spend the whole day, not worrying about trainers, gym leaders, team magma or aqua. But as nice as it was, the day soon ends. Once its morning, I release Alistar, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will remember who you are, for now, how about you stay here. Who knows maybe you will remember something."

"Good luck on your journey then."

I pack my things, buy supplies from the store, once things are set, we leave Levaridge town and start to make our way to Petalburg Town to finally fight my father.

**And done. Don't worry, I am going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. In the battle, torkoal used overheat and almost KO Skipper, he only had 4 hp left! Talk about being lucky! I know this chapter is short but that's because I wanted to tell everyone what the prize will be for the difficult question that will happen next chapter. The prize will be a guest appearance! That's right you get to be part of the story, not an oc of yours but you yourself! You can bring any pokemon from any region (from kanto to unova) If you are doing a nuzlocke, a pokemon journey, or even a pokemon mystery dungeon, you can send in that character. But that's not all, I will also sponsor any story that belongs to you. I notice that I have more than 500 views, so with this sponsorship, I'm sure it will help your story get more reviews. So stay turn for the next chapter, and have a chance to win! Good luck to you all! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Father VS Son

**Now as you heard last chapter, the prize will be a chance to be in the story. Again Thanks for all the reviews, I am half way done with the game and story. I am almost there. So enough stalling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.**

Me and my team walk into Petalburg Town, covered in dust, cuts, bruises, and are all exhausted.

"Worst short cut…ever!" As we make our way to the pokemon center, I recount how we got here since leaving Lavaridge town.

(Five hours earlier)

We were on route 112, and I was grimacing at the thought of having to take the long detour, all because of the stinking desert blocking our path. That is until I am almost run over by some lunatic riding a bike. Actually it was May riding the bike, not much of a difference.

"Hey May, let me guess, battle?"

"Nope, instead I'm here to give you this." She tosses me some go-goggles. "Those allow you to go through the desert right to Maville city, it's a great short cut. You should take it. Bye." With that she rides away oh her bike.

"Um…thanks. Well at least we now know about the shortcut."

Instead of taking the long way around, we head south towards the desert. It was pretty cool being in a desert. Up ahead I see a tower, so I go and investigate. That was a very bad idea. At first me and my pokemon were admiring all the ancient pictures on the wall, until we activate a trap. We barely dodge all the arrows shot at us. We head up the second floor and there was another trap waiting for us. I still don't know how an ancient tower has flamethrowers built into the wall. We finally reach the top floor, I was cautious but there were no traps, in the center of the room there were two fossils.

"All right, we made it here, we might as well get the fossils." I slowly walk up to the fossils, but before taking the fossils, I take out a hat from my bag, put on a brown jacket, and put a whip on my side. I then grab a pouch full of sand and prepare to the switch. As quickly as I can, I switch one of the fossils with the pouch. "Man I didn't think that would work." But when I turn I see that all my pokemon have a look of dread on their face, "What's wrong?" Dash is the one to point behind me, and when I look I see the other fossil starts to crumble and the place starts to shake. "I think it's time to go!" Just as we are about to exit the room, I see a huge boulder coming our way. With that we break into a deep run, dodging the previous traps, the many sheer drops, and all jump out the same time out of the ancient tower. "Let's avoid towers from now on."

Locsite then taps my shoulder, "Um TM, where are we?" I look around and see that we are lost. This can take a while.

After walking for hours, having to deal with trainers, going in circles, we finally make our way out of the desert, on the wrong side! We ended up having to go back, spend another hour of walking through the sand, finally getting to the other side. We make it to Mauville city, we continue south, back to Slateport city, but when we get there we realize there is no way to travel back to Petalburg. So we had to turn around and go back to mauville city. There was a way connecting to Rustboro city, so we head east. There is a cave, turns out that is the same cave where I met a certain French mudkip, we make it through, finally reaching Rustboro city. We head south, through the forest, and we make it to Petalburg.

(Present time)

"Stinking May and her so called shortcut." After healing from the annoying shortcut, we enter my dad's gym. "Alright dad, come out and face me!" He was nowhere in sight, instead I find a note tape to the wall. "_Hey son, I decided to make things interesting, in order to face me, you have to beat all my trainers, but if any of them beat you, you lose the beat. Good luck._" I find it hard it to believe that he can still write so well after being on battle items for such a long time. "Always making things complicated. Okay team, today is when I finally get my dad to quit his habits. Now he specializes in normal types, so everyone needs to work together, we don't know what he will do." We go and fight off the trailers, but to tell you the truth, they were easy to beat. Mostly because there pokemon were dizzy from over battle item use. We eventually make it to the gym leader, all my pokemon are exhausted except for Lavender. "Okay, I know this is asking a lot, but right now you are only who can take him on right now. Are you up for the challenge?"

"If Skipper was able to take on an entire gym by himself, so can I!"

"Great. Alright dad, I fought all your trainers, I got the four gym badges, now it's time to beat you."

"I see that you've grown up a bit while on your journey. Now just because you are my son doesn't mean I will go easy on you!" He sends out a spinda, and my Nidorina gets into battle position.

Lavender starts things off by rushing forward and delivering two kicks but the spinda doesn't even notice. Instead he tries to attack with a focus punch, but he missed completely. Lavender grabs the dizzy pokemon, starts swinging her arm, and with all her strength she throws the pokemon against the wall. It's a good thing the spinda missed his chance to attack. Dad brings back Spinda and sends out Vigoroth, memories of Nelipot come back, but now's not the time to get depressed.

"Come Lavender, I know you can do this!"

Vigoroth, being the faster out of the two, rushes forward and repeatedly slash Lavender, but just then Lavender's body charges up and she releases shock wave. The Vigoroth was not expecting that and it allowed Lavender to attack. She jumps forward and uses double kick, one to the face and one to the Vigoroth's sweet spot. All the guys in the room cringe when she did that. Really, that is a deadly move. The Vigoroth was down on the floor, in the fetal position, and knocked out.

"That is a pretty harsh pokemon you got there TM."

"Yeah, this isn't the first time she has done this."

"No matter, it's time to end this, come on out Slaking!"

This huge brown and white furred pokemon appears, and he lies down on the ground, "Really Norman, you need me to beat your own son."

"Hey, he's good, plus he is trying to get me to stop using battle items."

"That serious, very well, I will help."

I was shocked at the conversation between these two, "You can understand your pokemon?"

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that. You see, after you left, Birch came and wanted to test things out. Something about being able to understand pokemon. The thing is he didn't tell me it was a test, and gave me a weird battle item, but you know me, how can I refuse."

"…Why am I not surprised. Okay Lavender, you got this!"

She goes to do her signature double kick attack but even when the slaking was hit in the special spot, he doesn't flinch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"This is not good."

The slaking's body slightly glows, then he rams against Lavender, doing some major damage, but she wasn't out yet. She uses double kick again but jumps back quickly to prepare for the attack, but the pokemon is just loathing around. So prepares another attack, just for the slaking to suddenly attack. It wasn't looking good for her, I was about to call her back but the Slaking stops me by attacking her again.

"Don't think I will let you out alive. It's time to finish this."

He raises two fists in the air, preparing to end Lavender, she was too damaged to dodge the attack. He swings down and the attack sends a puff of smoke in the air. I don't know if she was okay, everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear, but then I notice that Skipper was missing. When the smoke finally clears, we see that Skipper had blocked the attack.

"Not bad, for a tiny squirt. Most would easily be crushed, even with full health." He starts to push harder, and Skipper is starting to struggle, but he puts on a smirk. His body starts to glow very brightly, his form starts to change, he grows bigger, and once the evolution was done, he wasn't struggling any more. Instead he was on par with the slaking.

"Well I'm not like most pokemon. Lavender, care to finish him?" He grabs the pokemon's arm and launches him in the air with sheer strength.

"With pleasure." She jumps towards the airborne slaking, delivering one kick under his chin, then coming down hard on his chest, sending him crashing on the floor. At first I thought it was over, but then the pokemon gets up.

"Hey Norman."

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you are quitting you habit." With that the slaking collapses on the ground. Norman was in shock.

"Looks like you lost dad, now you have to keep your end of the deal!"

"…Fine, a deals a deal, I'll stop with the battle items."

"Okay, I just need you to sign this." Norman was too depressed to care. But then thought that he can come up with some plan so that he can continue using battle items.

"So son, what did I just sign anyways?"

"Oh, a contract stating that you will never partake, use, or any of the sorts use battle items ever again. You should really read these things before signing them."

My dad face palms to the ground, "Just like my son to come up with some way to get me to stop. Alright, you win. Speaking of winning, here's the fifth gym badge, good job TM."

Finally, I beat my dad, and because of his carelessness, he won't be drinking for a long time. At least until he realizes that he didn't really sign a contract, but just a piece of paper. "Well it was actually good seeing you dad, I'm off to beat the rest of the gym leaders. And remember, no more battle items!"

"Yeah yeah, I know already."

With that we leave the gym, and head to the pokemon center. But as we were resting there, I notice Skipper sneaking Lavender outside, so I decide to follow without them knowing. After walking for a bit, I finally catch up to them. I see Skipper holding the same stone from meteor falls behind his back, and now that I look closer at it, I realize that it was a moon stone. "_What is he planning with that stone_."

"Lavender I found something when we were in Meteor falls, and I wanted to give it to you." That's when he shows her the moon stone, Lavender accepts the gift and uses it to evolve into a Nidoqueen. I decide to give them some alone time, once back at the pokemon center, I see the gang doing some interest things. Locsite and Dash were arm wrestling, using thunder and fire punch to add to the game, C-Run was doing something new, and making ice cream. Guess being an ice type has its advantages. All the while Raphael was playing music. Who would've guess I would make it this far.

**All right, I kept you waiting long enough, so a quick recap. The slaking was stinking tough! Luckily Skipper had evolved while fighting some of the trainers. It was close but in the end, it was thanks to Lavender double kick. Now on with the question! I found this out by chance, I saw an old YouTube video and they mentioned a little fact, after doing some research I find out it's true. Google was no help. So now I give you the difficult question.**

**A famous voice actor has done many cartoons/anime shows. Turns out he voiced a character in a pokemon movie. What is the voice character's name, what pokemon movie was he in, and what character did he voiced? To help you guys, I will name one show he has been in. The famous Dragon Ball Z. Good luck to you all, once someone pm's me the correct answer I will review letting you know I have a winner. Review if you want to. (And just for fun, what character did he voice in dragon ball z?)**


	12. A new face

**Alright guys, turns out a lot of people had answer, but a lot of them were wrong. Maybe I made the question a little too hard, but in the end, I have my winner. The answer was Sean Schemmel, he was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and he played lucario himself. The winner is Ghost Phoenix P.G, so congrats man. Also, at the end of the last chapter I asked what character he voiced in dragon ball z, and only one had answered correctly, congratulations The Perfect Replica. And for all those who participated in the question, I have a little prize for you too. But that will be revealed at the end of this chapter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.**

Yesterday was sure epic. After such a long time, I finally beat my dad, but I'm not done yet. I still have to beat the remaining gym leaders, so I still have a long way to go. After having a little party yesterday, we all got a good rest. Once it was morning, I pack things, and me and my pokemon head out from Petalburg town. We had a little walking to do, turns out we need to go to Mauville city, then east to head to the next gym leader, it's a good thing Skipper knows surf now. Eventually we got there, but to my displeasure, Wattson was also there. He notices me and stops me from continuing my journey.

"Waahahahaaaha! Whahaha! Wha?" This guy was laughing again, but this time he sounded like he needs help.

"Sorry but I can't understand you!"

"I can help!"

I turn to see a guy riding a pokemon with long legs, and three heads! How did he even hear our conversation from far away while riding a dodrio?! Just then the triple bird pokemon trips on something and sends the guy flying through the air, crashing on the ground moments later, only a few inches from where I was standing. I help the guy up and notice he was six foot tall, wearing dark blue jeans, a plain black shirt, had short red brown hair, had sport sunglasses on, and was chewing gum.

"And you are?"

"Dakota, I'm here visiting from Kanto, I'm looking for my second cousin. His name is Wally, you heard of him? Pickles!"

"…By any chance do you use battle items?"

"Nope, I'm just like that."

"…Anyways, yes I know Wally, last time I saw him I beat his male Ralts. It's pretty funny when you think about it. You can call me TM."

"He has a male Ralts?! He just earned himself another prank!"

"Wait, you said you can help, how?"

"Oh I can understand laughter." He then looks at Wattson, he starts laughing again. "Okay this is what I got, turns out there is an underground city, New Mauville, but something went wrong. He was asking you if you can go there and turn off the generator."

"And you got all that from him laughing?" If he isn't on battle items, then I don't know what to think.

"Yup, he says it's on route 110, all we have to do is surf to the little island in the center and we are good."

"Alright thanks for the help Dakota." I start heading to route 110 but then I notice Dakota following me. "Can I help you?"

"Well I'm going there to help you."

"Why do you want to come?"

"Well I was going to go visit Wally but I think this will be more interesting."

"Um…okay?" Just then the dodrio from before catches up to us, and boy did the pokemon look angry.

"Dakota, why did you leave us back there?! Yeah, you have any idea how long it took us to find you! Guys go easy on him, okay." All the three heads were talking at once, it was kinda confusing, and by the sound I their voices I could tell the dodrio was female and African.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot. You can't blame a guy who just learns how to fly, right?" He starts laughing but I am left confused.

"Hold on, you can understand your pokemon?!"

"Well duh, kinda have to thank my dad for that. Turns out that a professor from here had given my dad some stuff to test on. What my dad didn't tell me was that I could've killed me, but in the end I'm able to understand pokemon now."

Professor Birch really needs to stop with this pokemon experiment thing. Well at least I'm not the only one. "Well if you're coming with me, we may as well introduce each other's pokemon to one another."

"Cool, gotta warn you though, I have pretty awesome pokemon."

With that he lets out all his pokemon, a charizard, a nidoqueen, a ninetails, and a zapdos. There was an awkward silence between my pokemon and his.

My magmar and his charizard are glaring at each other, at first I thought they were going to fight, but then they just nod at each other. Don't know what was that about but my attention was drawn to my articuno and his zapdos.

At first they are eying each other, but then they start hugging each other, "Zapdos, it's so good to see you again."

"I miss you too, being without my sister has been tiresome." Whoa, I wasn't expecting Dakota to have a female Zapdos that is British, and also related to C-Run.

They started chatting with each other, I Lavender speaking Russian with the ninetails, who was also female, "It's good to see another comrade."

"Same here, I see you found yourself a mate." A Russian ninetails, you don't see that every day.

"How did you know?"

"We are Russians, we tend to know things."

I notice Skipper was having a conversation with the other nidoqueen, they were both speaking French. But then I notice that Dakota only had five pokemon out.

"You only have five pokemon?"

"Nope."

I was waiting for him to show me but I guess he didn't want to. We were about to enter the water and use surf, but then Raphael taps me on the shoulder with vine whip.

"Hey TM, I want to stay in storage for a bit."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that Skipper and Lavender asked if I could leave the team for a bit."

"Hold on, Skipper, Lavender, why do you want Raphael to go to storage?" I saw that they were both nervous, like they were hiding something, but then they look at each other and give a nod of confirmation. Lavender then pulls an egg from behind her back, everyone's jaw drops open, as we are all shocked at what we just saw. "W-when did this happen?!"

"When we went to the day care center, Lavender wanted to check it out, and the next thing we knew, we have an egg. So you kinda see why we asked Raphael to go to the storage. That way we can take care of our egg."

Dakota is looking at the egg very closely, "How do you think pokemon eggs taste like?" We all look at him, but then he starts to laugh, "I'm only kidding."

"…Anyways, congrats man." I send Raphael into storage, and once things are set, me and Dakota get on our own pokemon and use surf to get to the secret entrance. We find a cave off to the side, enter the secret entrance, but see that there is not a lot of room for both our pokemon, so we decide that we each keep a pokemon out, my articuno and his Zapdos. Once inside we see it's full of high-tech gear. We make our way through and run into an Alakazam, after a brief battle, I manage to capture the psychic type. We continue forward, battling other random pokemon, until we find a huge generator.

"Guess that's the generator Wattson wants us to turn off. So, TM, any ideas on how to do that?"

"Wattson didn't tell you how?!"

"Sorry, I had a slight cold, so I kinda sneezed when he was laughing."

I was about to face palm when suddenly a whole bunch of voltorbs and electrodes enter the room. They all look angry and were starting to glow. "Not good, they are about to self-destruct!"

"No problem, I got this!" He then takes out his sixed pokeball and releases the pokemon.

The moment he does that, me and Dakota are being squished between the wall and this giant green skin. I couldn't see anything except the multiple explosions coming from the voltorbs and the electrodes.

The green giant starts to speak, "Really Dakota, you had to let me out here, it's already cramped in that small ball you put me in, this isn't any better! And what is up with all the flashing works."

"Sorry, I needed your help, we were in a tight squeeze." I would've whacked him for the pun, but I couldn't move at the moment.

"Well you're just lucky that I'm awesome like that!"

"Hey Dakota, maybe it's time to return your pokemon."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." With that he returns the giant green pokemon, releasing us from our tight spot, I'm going to be soar in the morning.

"So what exactly was that pokemon?"

"Oh, just a friend with a big ego."

Guess he wasn't going to tell me, oh well, I'll find out later. But for some reason I have seen that pokemon before, I don't know where, but I know I seen that pokemon before. Luckily, the force of the explosion was able to shut down the generator. "Well that's one way to turn it off, let's get out of here." After making our way out of the under area, we make it outside the secret entrance, use surf to get off the little island, and make it to maville city, where Wattson was waiting for us. "Alright, we turned off the generator, just like you asked us too."

"Whahahahahahha!" I don't think I will ever get use to that laughter.

"He says…ACHOO!"

"Achoo?"

"Sorry, it's that cold, any one has a tissue?" Luckily, his zapdos did. "Thanks, like I was saying, he said thanks."

"All right, I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"What, and miss out all the fun?! I mean sure I could go to my cuz and annoy him, but I think it would be more fun to travel with you for a bit longer."

Great, I wasn't planning on having a traveling partner, but at least it won't be for long. We said our goodbyes to Wattson, who just kept on laughing, made sure to resupply at the store, we make our way to route 118 and use surf to continue my pokemon journey.

**I'm gonna stop there guys, man I should really type much faster. Sorry for the wait, little brother had a book project to do, and he likes to take his time on the computer! Now for a recap, so Skipper and Lavender have an egg. I was just curious if it would work, and it did, so I'm just keeping the egg until it hatches, and who knows, the egg might involve a prize for one of the questions. Anyways, I decided since I have my team full, that the rewards won't be getting to nickname my pokemon anymore, but you get to have a cameo appearance. And since The Perfect Replica won the bonus question yesterday (What character did the voice actor do in Dragon Ball Z), he also gets to have a cameo appearance tomorrow. Oh and before I forget, like I said, part of the prize for the difficult question is me sponsoring the stories of your choice.**

**The VIP Lounge Misadventurs, by Ghost Phoenix P.G**

**I have to do this because of personal reasons. This author was inspired by this story, so I am doing this guy a favor.**

**Pokemon Pearl: nuzelocke, by The Perfect Replica**

**Again, just want to say thanks to all those who participated, and be looking forward to upcoming questions. If you feel like it, review, until then, Traveling Master out!**


	13. Losing hope, gaining hope

**And we are back, time for the next chapter. I notice that I'm been getting less and less reviews each day, compared to chapter one. But you know what, that's okay, I'm not doing this story because I want reviews (yes they are good to have) but I'm doing this because I want to. My time is almost up, with less than a week, I have to finish the game and the story. But right now that's not important, what is important is today's chapter. So enough talk, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon.**

Route 118, after a long time, I finally am able to continue forth on my journey, but I wasn't expecting to have another trainer to come, but at least he makes things…interesting. Anyways, I ran into an eevee, once I catch him, I called him Kurama. After sending him to storage, I decide it was time to train, it was long, but the team was doing good so far. Then, out of the blue, a Raikuo appears, and Locsite wanted to challenge it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you been working hard for awhile, maybe we should let this one go."

But Locsite was always determined, "Nah I got this, I'm close to leveling up, and if things get hectic, we can always pull back."

"Alright, just be careful."

Locsite rushes forward and uses fire punch to hit the Raikou across the face, knocking the electric pokemon down. It was severely burned, and I thought Locsite was right, I should never assume things. Suddenly the clouds turn all black, lightning is being struck everywhere. Raikuo, who at first was down, is rushing towards Locsite at incredible speed with electricity coursing through its body. I saw what was coming, so I pulled out my pokeball and through the ball at Locsite, hoping to return him from the ball before Raikuo's attack could make contact. Time seems to slow down as the lightning pokemon and the pokeball came closer and closer to Locsite. I thought for sure that Locsite was about to be returned, but then Raikuo sends all the electricity towards Locsite, just before the ball could make contact. There was a big flash explosion, and when things clear, Locsite is on the ground, electricity going around his body, and his tail flame was very dim. We tried rushing to him but the Raikuo blocks our path, preventing us from helping him. Just then, Dash rushes forward, with thunder punch at the ready. Was he crazy?! I was about to return him before I lost another friend, but just then Dash starts to glow, he body is starting to change. Soon Dash the elekid evolves into Dash the electabuzz, and he delivers a hard thunder punch, sending the electric pokemon far away. Just then I am hit with a flashback, to when Nelipot had died, and it was Locsite who defeated the electabuzz from before, just like how Dash did right now. I draw my attention back to Locsite, who wasn't doing so well.

"Funny isn't it, this is kinda how Nelipot went down. Congrats Dash, you finally evolved, maybe now you have a chance against Skipper."

"Don't say stuff like that, you are going to be-"

But Locsite Interrupts me, "Listen, we both know what's going to happen. Either you guys can cry about it, and make me feel bad that I'm going. Or you guys can move on, and let me do the same."

"Always trying to be tough, even in you last moments."

"Heh, yeah. We had a good run, but it looks like I will be joining Nelipot. I will make sure to tell him you all said hi." With that his tail flame dies out, he was gone.

Locsite: Magmar, Met at level 5-30

After making a memorial for him and burying him, I collapse on the ground. "I give up."

Dakota was the one to try and cheer me up, "Come on, what about your pokemon journey? The sixth gym leader is around the corner."

"What's the point?" I was thinking of releasing all my pokemon right then and there, but then I heard a crack. We all turn to the egg Lavender was holding, it was starting to shaking, cracks were appearing, suddenly the egg breaks and we see a small blue pokemon, giving a yawn and she opens her eyes. "It's a nidoran." I saw the proud look on Skipper and Lavender. "So what are you going to call her?"

"How about Lavender?" Skipper wasn't good at giving names.

Lavender suddenly has an idea. And by the looks of it, I think it's going to be a good one.

**Okay guys, I'm very busy today, I have an appointment a 5 clock. Sorry that it's going to be short. So here is what I'm going to do, I'm going to make this a two part chapter. Okay so Locsite died! That stinking Raikuo had gotten a critical hit! I was really thinking about stopping right there, but then I remember the egg. But I have no idea what to name her. So that will be the prize.**

**How do you encounter missigno?**


	14. Another long day

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks to all those who cared about Locsite. The answer to last chapter's question was to go to viridian city, talk to the old man, say no, fly to cinnabar island, use surf and go long the coastlines. Congrats to pokemonpuppy23. Okay, I'm gonna level with you, I've been slacking off on the story. I can't do that! That's why I will make this chapter long. That's right, another long day. So bear with me if I take awhile to post this. ON with the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.**

We all gathered around the baby nidoran, waiting for Lavender to name her child. "Volcanbell, from where I come from it means strong of heart. Or little VB for short."

Skipper was grumbling a little, "I would've preferred the Mona Lisa. But VB is perfect."

Looking at VB's face fills me with determination. "Alright guys, as much as I would like to spend time looking at the baby, I think it's time that we get that sixth gym badge!"

Dakota was the first to speak up, "But I thought you were calling quits?"

"Why would I quit when I am almost done?! I was just a little down, and just like all of you, I'm ready to continue this journey! Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouts in agreement.

"Then let's go-" I stop when I see some aqua grunts blocking the only path to the next gym leader. "Really, now of all times?!" I go to one of them and tap them on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but can you let me and my friends pass?"

"NO! We are on lookout duty, no one gets on this bridge. Also don't go anywhere near the weather institute!"

"What institute?" He then turns me around and points to a building that was covered by some dense trees.

"That institute, stay away from there, there is nothing going on in there. Just ignore that place."

As soon as the grunts' back were turn to us, we head to the institute. Once inside, we see a whole bunch of team aqua members, it's as if they were searching for something. This was going to be hard, especially since my pokemon are exhausted from training. So far only my Lavender had good health, so I kept her out as I return all my other pokemon. But just then, I notice a boy trying to get my attention. He was wearing a yellow jacket with the collar being blue and pleated. Underneath it, I notice he was wearing what appears to be a blue vest with a single button and several gray patterns on it, with a plain black t-shirt. His pants were colored in shades of gray, black and white, with his gray sneakers with yellow laces, and a gray and white checkered wristband me and Dakota head towards the guy to see what he wants.

"Hey, I notice you two are pokemon trainers, maybe we can work together to beat these guys."

"Okay, but who are you?"

"Christopher Walker or Chris for short."

"Well mind telling me why you are exactly here?"

"Well I was sent here from Sinnoh to do some research from Professor Rowan." Sinnoh, I heard of that place but never been there before. I've seen some of the pokemon there, but only from TV. That's when I notice that there were two pokemon I never expect to see in person. One of them I recognize, the black, yellow, and blue fur, with spikes coming out of the paws and chest, along with a tail, I believe this pokemon was called lucario except it didn't look like the normal kind of lucarios, this one was a shiny. But the other pokemon I never seen before, with its orange fur, monkey like body, and a tail flame, this is one interesting pokemon. Chris must have notice me looking at his pokemon. "Where are my manners, let me introduce the team." He points at the lucario, "This is Raven the lucario."

"How's it going mates, you sure are lucky to have met me, I could easily take these guys down faster than a bunery running from a grovyle." By the sound of the voice, Raven was female with an Australian accent.

"Yes Raven, but I think it's best if we had more trainers to help us." For a second there I thought he just talk with his pokemon, I wander if he can understand them. He then points to the fire monkey, "This is Ember the Monferno."

Ember walks up to Lavender and starts shaking her hand, "Dasvidaniya!" Lavender was slightly confused by this.

"Um, why are you saying good bye when we just meet?"

"I said good bye? Sorry, my russian is a bit off." Turns out this monferno was female and amercian.

"Ember, I know you can speak multiple languages, but please make sure you know how to say them correctly."

There he goes again, time to find out if I'm right or wrong! "By any chance, can you understand your pokemon?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how I can exactly."

Wow, another trainer who can understand pokemon, what a small world. "Alright, well I'm TM."

"And I'm Dakota, by any chance do you have change for a pokedollar?"

Me and Chris just look at him, but then he just starts laughing again. "Anyways, now that introductions are done, I think it's time we take down these aqua grunts. So here's the plan." I didn't even get a chance to explain, for both Chris and Dakota, who lets out his charizard, start battling the grunts. I just face palm as I use Lavender to take down another grunt. Soon we had beaten all the grunts on the first floor. Chris was about to high five us suddenly he notices charizard and Lavender, and starts to shake.

"What's wrong?!"

"I h-have a slight phobia of pokemon, especially when they are big." Me and Dakota just sigh as he switches out his charizard for his dodrio and I switch Lavender for Dash. Soon he calms down, and we continue forward.

We head up the stairs, and see that there are even more grunts up here than downstairs, this time we just go out there and send out our pokemon. It took awhile, but it wasn't difficult, especially when Dash can KO these guys's water type pokemon in one hit. We thought we were done, but turns out there was one more grunt. This lady seem different, I just know it.

"So you manage to get up here, you are very brave and ignorant! You think you can beat me?! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I will destroy you, but let's have fun." This lady was switching back and forth between a friendly person to a maniac. Seriously, is there anyone here who isn't crazy?!

"Why is team aqua here?!"

"Oh I will never tell you! Unless we have friendly battle, in which I will destroy you! Prepare yourself, for here come Shelly!" We agree that I will take her on. She sends out Carvanha, who is just flopping on the ground. You know, for a team wanting to fill the land with water, they sure don't realize that their water pokemon need water to battle, especially when we are in a water free building. I look at Dash and give him a nod, he understands what I mean, and just walks up to the flopping pokemon and zaps by barely touching it with thunder punch. It was instant KO. "You just got lucky, this time I'm serious, but you are doing a great job." She then sends out a wolf like pokemon, with black fur, and fangs ready to bite. Well at least her mightyena might prove a challenge for Dash this time.

"Okay Dash, don't hold back!"

"I don't intend to!" He starts charging up a whole bunch of electricity in his body, and when he was at his peak, he releases thunderbolt unto the mightyena. It fainted the moment it was hit, I'll be honest, I was expecting the pokemon to be tougher than that. Maybe Dash went a little too overboard.

"Hahahahahaha! You are disgustingly strong! What makes you think you can go snooping around in our business?!" Just then another aqua grunt comes up the stairs and rushes towards Shelly.

"We have a situation, we just spotted team magma crossing the bridge and heading towards Mt. Pyre!"

"What?! We have to stop them! Don't think this is the last you see of team aqua you brats, and remember, don't do battle items." With that team aqua leaves.

"Well that was…interesting, to say the least." After freeing the workers here, who were all trapped in the closet, we head back down to the entrance. "Thanks Chris for helping us back there."

"No problem. It was the least I can do."

"So where are you going to do next?"

"I got enough research, so I'm going to return to Sinnoh. Gotta say, I was not expecting to run into you two. You make things interesting." With that we said our goodbyes to the sinnoh trainer, and off he went.

"Who would've expected that we would meet a trainer from Sinnoh?" Anyways, we decide to rest a bit before continuing on. Turns out they had a place to rest our pokemon, would've been helpful if they were to mention it earlier! But something else I notice was a pc, and with Locsite…anyways, I needed someone who can help, and I know just the guy. After some arrangements, I was able to bring Alistar back on the team. I explain to him what happened, and he shows his sympathy, I ask if he remembers anything, unfortunately he doesn't, but he is happy to be joining us on our team. Once we thought we were good, me and Dakota start crossing the bridge, but when we are halfway there, I start to hear a bike, and I had a feeling I know who it is.

Just then a bike goes over my head, barely missing me, and I see that it's May, "Hey TM, you won't believe what I just found out!"

I know I'm going to regret this, "What?"

"Well there was this girl, and she ran into to this boy, and she shouted, BATTLE!" With that she sends out slugma.

"Really?!"

"BATTLE NOW!"

"Fine!" I send out Skipper and he beats the pokemon in one move. She sends out grovyle and I send out Alistar, instant KO. She finally sends out lombre and C-Run freezes him.

"You just got lucky, don't expect to win next time!" With that she rides on her bike.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes Dakota, she is." After the short battle, we continue on route 119, battling more trainers, there was this one path we couldn't take because there was something invisible blocking out path. Oh well, anyways, after traveling a little bit longer, we finally reach Foretree city, I notice that a lot of the houses were built into the trees. We rest at the pokemon center, and after a little more training, we start making our way to the gym, but suddenly there is an invisible force blocking out path. "Why can't I get through?!" Just then my pokenav starts ringing, picking it up, I see its Steven from Dewford Island.

"Hey TM, I heard you had problems. Come down to route 120, I think I have something to help you with."

With that he hangs up, and seeing no other choice, me and Dakota make our way to route 120, but before going, I decide to give VB an experience share, so that she can at level up a bit. Along the way, I catch a male umbreon and name is Luna. Eventually we get to the bridge and I see the same silver haired guy from before. "Hey Steven, you said you had something to help me with my problem?"

"Yes I do, I have here a device that lets you see invisible objects, as so." He makes me put on this weird looking scope and I immediately see a chameleon like pokemon in front of me, which decides to attack me. Luckily I had Alistar with me and he beats the kekleon with overheat.

"Did you know that there was a pokemon there?!"

"What?! No, how could I possible know that the moment you put those scopes on, a pokemon would attack you?" I think he is overselling it on the sarcasm. "Anyways, the scope is yours, good luck." He then just releases a steel type bird, gets on it, and flies away.

"He seems nice, don't you think TM?"

"Yeah, he's loads of fun. At least we now have a way to get to the gym." After healing up at the pokemon center, we make our way to the gym, and when I came across the invisible object, I use the scope to see it's another Kecleon. It was about to attack, until it saw my entire team and thought it was a better idea to run away. Anyways, before entering the gym, me and my team huddle up. "Okay guys, rumor has it that this is a flying type gym, so sorry Skipper because most of your attacks are ground type, I can't use you. My best choices are Dash and C-Run, and just in case if things get a little hectic, Lavender will come with her shock wave. Now let's go get that badge!" We enter the gym, and for some reason there were pinwheels everywhere. I would like to meet the guy who does the modeling at this place, so that I can smack him for making it crazy! Anyways, after getting through the unnecessary obstacles, beating all the trainers, I finally make it to the gym leader, she was fairly tall, had air gear on her body, this might be a tough gym leader to beat.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, I am Winona the gym leader and I accept your challenge!"

She sends out swablu, I wanted to play it safe, so I send Alistar to start things off.

"Let's do this!" But before Al could attack, the pokemon starts singing a horrible tune.

"Al, hurry and beat that pokemon, it's using perish song!"

"Got it, do you prefer crispy, or burnt?" With that his body glows red and he releases a powerful flame attack. Overheat was more than enough, and it actually cooked the swablu. "I guess crispy it is." She sends out Pelipper and I counter with Lavender.

"All right, don't hold back!"

"Not a problem!" She releases a powerful shockwave that instantly KO's the pelipper. Is it me or is this battle starting to turn out easy.

"Wow you're good, but that's just the beginning!" She sends out a bird covered in steel, Skarmory, into the battle field. I believe it was Dash's time to shine.

"Finally, now it's my turn!" He lets out a thunderbolt that hits the skarmory straight on, and since the pokemon was steel type, it had no chance of dodging the attack.

"That's it, I'm through with playing nice! Time for my ultimate pokemon, Altaria!" She sends out this big bird pokemon, it looks like it was floating on a cloud. When I check my pokedex, I am slightly pleased to see that it was a flying and dragon type, and I know who was best for this pokemon.

"Well then let me introduce you to C-Run!"

"Now I will show you how an Italian beats her opponent."

The ice bird and the dragon bird take to the sky, flying at each other, trying to land the first attack. The altaria was struggling to keep up with C-Run, but she was doing fine. Just when the dragon bird thought she had the advantage, C-Run takes her by surprise by freezing her completely. We watch as the solid figure hits the ground, unmoving. You know, looking back, I think I over trained my pokemon just a bit.

"Alright, you won fair and square, here's the badge, now can you go while I defrost my pokemon."

"Sure." We make our way out of the gym and head back to the pokemon center to recuperate. I saw how much time Skipper and Lavender were spending time with VB, I was originally planning on putting her in storage, but I think I will wait till she at least evolves, that way she is able to take care of herself, but it is surprising how much she has grown, I guess she gets that from her mother. After setting up, we head back to route 120 to continue to the next city. After battling some trainers, and training my pokemon a bit, we head to route 121, where we run into some aqua grunts.

"Can you explain the plan one more time?"

"Rookie, look we are going to Mt. Pyre, it's simple, and I don't see why I need to explain this again. Now move out!" The aqua grunts head south, we were going to follow them, but seeing as how our pokemon our exhausted, we head to Lilycove city. Along the way, VB evolves, and I know it was time. We go to the pokemon storage, and I explain to Skipper and Lavender how I was planning on putting her in the pc storage with the other pokemon. At first they were reluctant but knew it had to be done. They said their goodbyes, and as I put VB in storage, I bring out Raphael the ivysaur. I had a feeling I would need him. Soon we left the city and make our way to Mt. Pyre. We use surf to cross the water to the mountain, and enter inside. I was not expecting to see this place as a cemetery for pokemon. Anyways, we head outside and start making our way to the top, along the way I caught a male ninetails and name him Kurama. As we are getting close to the top, it starts to fog up a bit, giving that unsettling mood. It also didn't help that Dakota still had his cold, we were running out of tissues. Up ahead I see some aqua grunts, me and Dakota take them down, and at the very top, and I see Archie, with a red orb in his hand.

"TM, team magma has already left, but we got what we wanted, bye!" With that he and all the aqua members leave. Kinda anticlimactic, if you think about it. We go to two elders and help them up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken, but I'm more worried, now that the orbs are gone. Those orbs are connected to Groudon and Kyrogre." Wow, who knew something like this was connected to KingC. "Oh, in their haste, we found this." She hands me a magma emblem, I had no idea what to do with this, when I suddenly remember that weird magma grunt standing in front of the wall. We thank the elders, and make our way out of . Once we are outside, I notice a charizard and a venesuar behind me.

"Um…Dakota, when did you get a venasuar, and why is your charizard out."

"TM, I don't have a venasaur, and my charizard is still in my pokeball." Drawing my attention back to the two pokemon, I notice this charizard has a scar on his chest.

"Alistar?"

"Yeah, and this is Raphael, you were busy fighting grunts to notice that we evolved."

"Yeah mon, your head was up there in the clouds, I think it's time you came down."

"Cool, really got to pay attention to when you guys evolve. Hey, we are going back to Levaridge town, I think team magma's base might be there." With that we fly back to town, and head to mount chimney. After getting to where the grunt was, the wall suddenly starts to shake and the magma emblem is glowing. Suddenly a hole appears in the wall, and with that we enter the base. Man this place was huge, there were high tech gears all around, magma grunts, and lava. What were they doing here? After me and Dakota beat some grunts, we finally reach this big lava area, and in the center I see KingC! C-Run is immediately filled with joy as she flies to KingC.

"Ciao, mi manchi! How are you?" C-Run was flying around KingC, but he was just sitting in the lava doing nothing. He didn't even respond to C-Run. Something was different about him, and I was getting a bad feeling. Suddenly Maxie, the leader of team magma, walks forward.

"Groudon, for a long time, you have stayed here, waiting. Is this what you are waiting for?" He holds up the blue orb. "I return this to you and command that you lend me your power!" Suddenly KingC opens his eyes, but they were starting to glow blue. It then breaks from the area and leaves. "W-what?! Groudon! Where have you gone?!" Suddenly he notices me. "So it's your fault that groudon has left. You were the one who had caught him, you must have tampered with him!"

"His name is KingC, and maybe it's because he doesn't want to be controlled!"

"Enough, I will finish you off myself!" He sends out mightyena, crobat, and camerupt onto the field.

Skipper then steps up, "TM, I will take them on, it was KingC who let me on the team, so it's the least I can do to repay him." All three pokemon charge forward at Skipper, as he gets into ready position. When they are about to attack him, he pounds the ground and summons a huge wave, except this covered in dirt, grime, and mud. The muddy water attack sweeps all the attackers away. "Don't talk like KingC is an object!"

Maxie returns all his pokemon, "Whatever, I will chase that groudon, if it's the last thing I do! This is where we part!" With that he exits the cave.

"When did you learn muddy water?"

"Just now, I wanted to test its powers. But what about KingC?!"

"I don't know, maybe the blue orb had something to do with him leaving like that."

Dakota was thinking hard for awhile, "You don't suppose team aqua will try the same thing, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the leader had the red orb, what if he tries the same thing with Kyrogre."

"If that's the case we better head to Lilycove, I think I saw an aqua grunt over there, and where there is one grunt, you tend to find the rest." We manage to get out of the base, and as I get on C-Run, I notice Dakota had something on his mind. "What's wrong, you not coming?"

"Something happened with my cuz, normally I would ignore it, but this is an emergency, so I have to go." He gets on his charizard, and prepares to leave. "Who knows, maybe we will see each other again."

"Wait!" I toss him a box of tissues "For your cold."

"Thanks, good luck out there!" He takes off on his charizard as I fly to Lilycove city.

After resting in the pokemon center, I go to get supplies at the store, but to my displeasure, I see May standing right in front of the door. Figures.

"Hey May. I need to buy supplies, so I was wandering if you can let me pass."

"Sure."

"Really?!" For a second, I thought she was about to challenge me to a battle.

"If you can beat me!" Ah, there it is. C-Run was still a little mad at Maxie for what he did to KingC, so I thought now would be a good time to battle.

"Alright C-Run, ready to take your anger out on her pokemon?"

"With pleasure!" She did not hold back, May's tropius, slugma, pelliper, and grovyle were frozen instantly the moment they faced C-Run. "And that is how we Italians do it!"

"…You know you only got here because of me. Bye!" She gets on here pokemon and flies away.

"Someone is a sore loser." I spend a good time getting all the supplies I need, on one floor, they were selling battle items and I notice a picture on the wall, saying "_Number 1 customer_." It was a picture of my dad. "Better break the bad news." I go to the receptionists and tell them that my father has officially stopped using battle items, they were distraught that they had lost their number one customer. Anyways, I leave the store and was about to go back to the pokemon center where my team was when suddenly an aqua grunt grabs my shoulder.

"Hey you, don't go near the cove! Whatever you do stay away from the cove, there is nothing crazy going on in their!" He then runs off.

After getting back to the pokemon center, I gather my pokemon, and explain to them where we are going next. The cove.

**Pokemon Team:**

**Raphael: Male venusaur, relaxed, level 34, knows giga drain, sleep powder, leech seed, razor leaf, Jamaican.**

**Alistar: Male charizard, jolly, level 37, knows arial ace, dig, flamethrower, overheat, American.**

**Dash: Male electabuzz, hardy, level 38, knows thunderbolt, thunder punch, strength, light screen, American.**

**C-Run: Female articuno, mild, level 38, knows fly, powder snow, steel wing, façade, Italian.**

**Lavender: Female nidoqueen, relaxed, level 39, knows bite, double kick, shock wave, shadow ball, Russian.**

**Skipper: Male swampert, mild, level 42, knows take down, muddy water, mud shot, surf, French.**

**And that's where I'm going to stop it. Time for a quick recap, I notice shelly would be insulting you and complimenting you when you talked to her. So I guess she was crazy. As for Chris, he is The Perfect Replica, and the main character in "Pokemon Pearl: nuzlocke" Don't forget to check out the story if you get the chance. Now about the gym battle being easy, I trained my pokemon a lot for the gym, but then I ran into the kekleon that wouldn't let me pass. So I had to go farther along route 120, and at the same time, train my pokemon. So I kinda over trained them. Also, Luna the umbreon is the main character in TheGlaceonFanatic, check out her stories as well. So C-Run and KingC reunite, but it is short lived. And it's been three chapters since the difficult question, so Dakota had to leave, but don't worry, I have something special planned at the end of this story for all those who make a cameo appearance. I would've gone farther, but I saw I was already past 4000 words, so now's a good time to stop. Time for pokemon trivia!**

**Name five pokemon who can have the ability "intimidate". **

**Remember, I accept answer by pm, also announcement, I have an appointment at 1:00 PM and I don't know how long that will take. But I will still try my best to do a chapter. Good luck to all of you, and review if you want to. See ya.**


	15. Almost there!

**First off, I want to say thanks for all those who read my story, turns out I have over 1,000 views! Wasn't expecting that! Second, sorry that I haven't posted a chapter on Friday or Saturday, I had a tight schedule on those days, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to finish the story in time. That is until I had come up with an idea on Friday, and you guessed it, this chapter will be the biggest chapter ever. It will contain the entire game plot, the gym battles, and the elite four! So you can see why I didn't post this chapter earlier. Now without further ado, I give you the longest chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon, if I did, I would make celebi and Dialga so that I can spend more time here on fanfiction.**

After explaining the plan to my team, we set out to sea, we were about to cross the entire sea when Skipper pointed out a cove that we almost missed. Changing our course, we head to the cove, but before entering I could've sworn I saw someone following us, but I chose to ignore it. Once entering the base, I see that there is high tech gear, just like team magma base, except this place has water all over the place, and transporters, I can tell this is going to take awhile. After fighting off a few grunts, I barely notice another grunt frozen, but I don't remember using C-Run, that's when I caught sight of a shadow behind a corner. I give a nod to Dash, he rushes off at the mysterious figure and before he could run, Dash grabs him by the collar of the shirt and tosses him to me.

"Who are you, and why are you following us?"

"I saw you enter the cove, and I figured I could help, I mean two heads are better than one."

I was a little skeptic, but if he hadn't attacked me yet, I guess I can trust him. After helping him up, I notice this guy was 5'6 tall, look around the age of sixteen, had light skin, short black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a thick white hoodie with red, black and blue plaid designs on it, and for some reason he was wearing black pajama pants that have gray and red plaid on them, and was only wearing socks. "Alright, so what's your name?"

"Jason."

"Jason and?"

"Jason."

"So your first and last name is Jason Jason?" He nods, and I just shrug, "Better than my name, which is TM by the way. So you want to help, I'm going to assume you have pokemon with you?"

"Yup." With that he releases three pokemon that I never seen before, a snow flake pokemon, a polar bear pokemon, and I believe the last one was an ice cream pokemon. "This is Cryogonal, Beartic, and Vanilluxe. These guys are from Unova."

"Wait, you're not from Unova?"

"Nope, I live here."

"Then how did you get these ice pokemon?"

"Oh, some shady guy came to me and asked me if I wanted to buy some pokemon, he only had ice, but I wasn't complaining."

"Quick questions, have you ever used battle items?"

"Nope." Well at least he isn't on the thing.

"Okay then, since you are here to help, I just need to know, are experienced are you?"

"Oh I just became a trainer."

"…Well I guess you can consider this your training."

"Great, I'm really good at attacking from afar. Will that help?"

"Actually yes, can I count on you to watch my back?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay then, let's continue with this base then." With the new companion, we continue to explore the base, with Jason following me far behind. I have to admit, even though he was new, his pokemon are pretty tough. It does help to have someone watching your back. We battle some more grunts, continue getting lost using the transporters, but one of them did send me to a room where there was this purple ball with the letter m on it. For some reason the ball was familiar, I think someone mentioned it before, but I can't remember who. Anyways, after beating some more grunts, we finally end up in a big room with a submarine in the water. I saw another grunt, but this guy was different and before we know it we are surrounded by more aqua grunts. The admin then starts laughing as he walks to me.

"I'm impressed that you were able to get this far, too bad you come so close just to fail. It's a shame, I would've loved to pulverize you, but it doesn't look like I will get the chance."

"There's one problem with that."

"What?!"

"I'm not alone!" Suddenly the grunts are attacked by three familiar ice pokemon, like I said, it's good to have someone watching your back. "C-Run, go help Jason deal with the grunts, we will handle this chum." C-Run then joins the three ice types and they start to hold off the grunts and their pokemon, leaving only me and the admin.

"Very smart, looks like I underestimated ya kid. Now it's time to face a real challenge, Matt of team aqua!" He sends out a mightyena and a golbat, and I decide to counter with Raphael and Alistar.

"Okay guys, show them what grass and fire can do together!"

"Right!" They both shout in agreement. Alistar starts things off by charging a overheat attack. Seeing what my charizard was going to do, the mightyena and the goldbat decide to attack Al first. But before they could get the chance Raphael uses sleep powder to stop them and give Al enough time to use his attack. The full force of overheat was more than enough to KO Matt's pokemon. He returns them, but starts laughing again.

"Not bad kid, too bad I was only stalling. Now that everything is set, we are off to get Kyrogre, so long succor! Good luck trying to find the underwater cave!" With that he jumps on submarine and leaves with it. I try to stop him but he is already gone. I turn to see the other grunts already frozen.

"Wow, I think you guys overdid it a bit." Jason then comes out from and returns his pokemon.

"Well these guys are tough, but I do have to admit, you articuno sure knows how to freeze them."

"Since we are done here, let's get out of here." We make our way back to the exit, and go to the pokemon center to refresh our pokemon. "Your pokemon are sure tough, I think you will make a great trainer."

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"Well I need to go after team aqua, but I have no idea how to get to the underwater cave without a submarine."

"Actually, I heard that there is an this guy has an HM move that can teach your pokemon how to dive. I believe it's in Mossdeep city. The guy's name was Steven." Great, it had to be him, but if he has it, guess I have no choice.

"Thanks, looks like I know where we are going next. You want to come?"

"Nah, I think I had enough excitement for today. But if you ever need help, give a shout and I will answer."

"Alright then, see ya later!" With that, I take my team, get on Skipper, and we use surf to cross route 124. There were some swimmers, I wander how they are able to continue swimming and never get a cramp. It wasn't long until I finally land on Mossdeep city. I was about to search for Steven but then I saw a sign saying that there was a gym here. "Okay guys, slight change in plan, first we are going to beat the gym leader, then we are going to look for Steven." But Al read the sign and taps my shoulder.

"Um TM, there are actually two gym leaders, they use psychic pokemon, and it's a double battle."

"…You're kidding right?" Unfortunately he isn't. "Great, okay then, Raphael, because of your poison type, I won't be using you for this gym. Lavender, you are the only one who knows a dark and ghost type move, but if things get dangerous, I'm pulling you out!" With that we head to the gym and enter the psychic place. I see that this place had multiple switches, transporters, and rotating statues. I am going to find the guy who designs this place and whack him in the face. After fighting the trainers here, and wasting about 30 minutes. Finally I reach a room where I see a boy and a girl, and they are twins. "I'm going to assume that you two are the gym leaders, right?"

"Hehe…I am Tate."

"Hehe…I am Liza." They then start to talk at the same time. "Are you surprised that we are two gym leaders. And that we are twins. You made it this far, let's see how you do against us!" This guys were already getting on my nerves. They send out Xatu and Claydol, and I decide to counter with C-Run and Skipper, and boy were the psychics tough. It took about 3 surfs and 5 powder snow until Xatu finally fainted. They send in a moon shape pokemon, Lunatone, to the field, the pokemon was twice as hard. That's when C-Run decide to do a combination attack, Skipper uses surf to cover the two psychics in water, and C-Run finishes them off by freezing them, unfortunately, the lunatone was able to land a psychic attack on C-Run. I had to switch her out, but the only other pokemon who can take her place was Lavender. It was risky but I had a feeling that when Skipper and Lavender are together, they tend to win a lot. The last pokemon they send out is a solrock. The pokemon hit's them with a powerful psychic attack. Luckily Lavender was strong enough to withstand most of it. Things were getting close but then Skipper and Lavender pull another combination. Lavender begins to charge a shadow ball, making it bigger than normal. The solrock saw what was going on and was about to attack with psychic again, but was interrupted when it was suddenly covered by a huge wave, thanks to Skipper. Having enough time, Lavender launches the huge shadow ball at the sol pokemon, it tried to dodge the attack but because of Skipper's surf attack, it was unable to avoid the oncoming blow. The attack sent the pokemon crashing through the walls, it was KO'd. "I don't believe it!"

"You don't believe it?! I can't believe you just broke our synchronization!" Soon the two gym leaders start arguing with each other.

"Um…can I have my badge now?" They just throw me the badge and I leave the twins to continue their argument. Once outside the gym, I congratulate my team for the job well done. Afterwards, we begin to search for Steven but then I saw a whole bunch of team magma and Maxie heading towards the space center. "Great, just great! First I have to deal with team aqua, now these guys!"

"Maybe I can help?" I turn to see a guy with short black hair, tanned skin, I notice he had a slightly muscular build, and he was wearing black jean shorts with a blue shirt. But what caught my attention was the lucario standing beside him.

"Well I welcome any help, just depends on who is asking."

He then holds out his hand and I shake it, "You can call me Jesse, and he is Aura."

The lucario also holds out his paw, "How's it going?"

"Fine." When I responded to Aura, Jesse had a shock look on his face.

"You can understand pokemon?!"

"Yeah." Funny, usually I'm the one asking that question.

"Wow, it's just I wasn't expecting to meet another person who can understand pokemon."

"Well I did meet two other trainers who can also understand pokemon. Guess it's a small world after all."

It was Aura who gets everyone's attention this time, "Um, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but you two log heads completely forgot about team magma!" Me and Jesse face palm to the ground.

"Thanks Aura for the reminder, by the way, what's your name?" We start heading towards the space center.

"TM, and before you say it, I know it's a weird name."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Really?!" I was skeptic about this.

"…Okay, maybe I might have implied that it was different."

"That's what I thought." Eventually we made it to the space station. I wish I had the time to look at all the space models, designs, schematics, and such. But the place was overrun with magma grunts. I then look at Jesse, "Ready to knock some heads?"

"What's more fun than knocking bad guy's heads?"

With that Jesse and his lucario start taking half the grunts, while me and Dash take on the rest. Seeing as how these are just grunts, it wasn't too long until me and Jesse had beaten all of them grunts on the first floor. We head up stairs but are surrounded by three grunts, who all release their pokemon.

"What's wrong with you?! You are outnumbered 3-2! You have no chance of winning!"

Me and Jesse nod at each other, "We may be outnumbered, but you are outmatched!" Me and Dash took the grunt and his pokemon on the right, he stood no chance. I saw that Jesse and Aura had already beaten the grunt on the left. And when there were only one pokemon left, both our pokemon simultaneously attack his pokemon. We soon continue forward, and up ahead I see Maxi, one of his admins, and Steven.

"Just the guy I'm looking for!" Finally a break, but Jesse was curious.

"Why were you looking for my cousin?"

"Wait, he's your cousin?!"

"Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he is one tough trainer. It's kinda why I'm here in Hoenne."

"I'll explain things later, right now let's go help him out!" We were planning on ambushing Maxie but then Steven notices us and decides to make things difficult.

"Oh, hey TM, I see you meet my cousin."

"Really Steven, of all times you had to pull a move like that." That's when Maxie notices me and Jessie.

"So I see we meet again TM! Well this time, you're not getting out of here alive!"

But Steven steps back, "How about TM and Jesse take you two on."

Me and Jesse were glaring at him, and Jesse was the first to speak up, "How about you help us beat these two guys instead of you watching!"

"Sorry, three way battle isn't allowed here, only in Unova."

We were going to argue more, but then Maxie and the admin release their own pokemon. "Guess we have no choice." It's a good thing Skipper had a lot of health, and with Aura, taking down team magma was easier than expected. Maxie was steaming mad, get it, because he is the leader of team magma, and lave creates steam when water is super…forget it.

"All I want is to expand land! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"Um, yeah!" He doesn't answer, but instead he and the rest of team magma leave the space center.

"Oh yeah, TM, you said you needed something from Steven?"

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot. Steven, I was wandering, do you have an HM move called dive?"

"Yeah, but why should I give it to you? It was pretty hard getting this move."

"Come on cuz, it's the least you can do since we did the battle for you."

"Alright, I will be fair, just this once." With that he gives me a disk containing the move dive.

"Finally, now I can go after team aqua and stop them before they get to Kyrogre! Jesse you want to come along?"

"Sorry, but I can't, have to stay. But I'm sure we will meet each other soon."

"Alright then." I leave the space center, and head to route 124. When we find a suitable spot, Skipper dives under the water, it was absolutely amazing being underwater. But what I don't get is that if I need goggles to cross a desert, then how am I breathing under water? Better not question the logic of this world. As great as this was, it was taking time, who knows how long I have until team aqua tries to take control of Kyrogre? Along the way, I ran into something I never expect to see, especially underwater, A CELEBI! I don't know how, it got here, but it looked damaged. When the celebi notices me, it looks at me with pleading eyes, guess I have no choice. I tap the time traveling pokemon with an ultra ball, and it was sent to my storage. I'll be sure to release celebi when I get to a pokemon center. After exploring the underwater for a bit, Skipper notices a cave, and figuring it's where team aqua would be, we head there. Once we go to the surface, I see the same submarine from team aqua base. We were in the right direction. I see the first aqua grunt, when suddenly an big huge steel type pokemon, with horns and a tail attacks the grunt. I was confused at first, until I saw a guy run up to the Aggron and hi five the pokemon.

"Way the go Arun!" I notice the guy was wearing dark blue jeans, a mustard-yellow shirt with a rapidash head print, and a grey denim zip-up jacket with black felt arms, hoods, and black trainers with 3 white stripes running down the sides vertically. He was wearing his hood, so I couldn't see the guy's hair. He finally notices me and he and his pokemon get into battle position. "Friend or foe?!"

"Whoa, take it easy, I'm TM, not a foe." The guy calms down, geez that was close, I don't have time to battle this guy, but maybe he can help me. "So what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I just saw some aqua dudes come down here, so I decide to do some investigation."

"Let me make it easier for you, I believe they are here for Kyrogre. I'm here to stop them before it's too late."

"Well then you can count me in. You can call me Brandon."

So we start exploring the cave, occasionally running into aqua grunts, but they were taken care of quickly, seeing as how there were two trainers with strong pokemon. Eventually we get into a certain spot of the cave, where there is fog everywhere, and in the center I see a big huge whale like pokemon, doing nothing, but I didn't see Archie anywhere.

"Maybe we beat Archie to Kyrogre."

"Hold it right there!" I spoke too soon. Me and Brandon turn to see Archie himself, with all his pokemon out, a mightyena, a crobat, and a sharpedo. Me and Brandon decide to work together, and he uses Arun as I use Lavender and Dash. Lavender charges forward with Dynamic punch, dealing heavy damage and causes the mightyena to faint. Arun then uses rock tomb to crush the crobat and Dash finishes sharpedo off with a powerful thunderbolt. Archie was surprise at how easily we defeated his pokemon, but then he starts laughing.

"I must commend you, you are truly gifted, but it matters not, so long as I have this!" In his hands are the red orb, I try to stop him but he already activates it, causing the Kyrogre's eyes to glow red, and it dives under the water and leaves. "What, where did Kyrogre go?!" Suddenly he got a message from one of his subordinates. "What?! It's raining, that's good. That is supposed to happen when Kyrogre has awakened. Wait, you're saying the rain is stronger than what we intended, you're in danger?! Monitor the situation, I will be out soon." He hangs up his phone and his face has a look of confusion. "What is going on?" Suddenly Team Magma, along with Maxie show up.

"You awaken Kyrogre, haven't you?! What will you do now if it rains for all eternity?!"

"So what, you upset groudon!"

"Look at what you have done! TM, you and your friend come too!" With that he takes me, Brandon, and Archie to the surface, where we see a huge storm is happening, but then it would stop and the temperature would rise too dangerously high degrees. "We have to fix this Archie, before it's too late!" With that Maxie and Archie leave, and as soon as there do, Steven comes.

"What happened?! The balance of nature is out of whack. And it seems to be worse above soothopolis city. What is going on there?!" He flies off to go investigate the problem, and we decide it's best to check what's going on as well.

After diving and searching for a bit, we find an entrance to the soothopolis city. Once I go to the surface, chaos was ensuing, for I see two titan pokemon, battling each other to the death. One side was Kyrogre, and the other was KingC. C-Run was about to fly to KingC but I stop her.

"TM, what are you doing? Don't you see KingC needs our help?!"

"That isn't KingC! Or at least the KingC we know. The blue orb has changed him, and now he and Kyrogre are fighting each other to the death!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!" That's when I spotted Steven up ahead.

"Brandon, try to calm the people around here, tell them to head indoors, I got a feeling things are about to get hectic!"

"Okay man, but what about you?"

"I need to talk to someone!" With that I leave Brandon while he goes and warns the people. Eventually I meet up with Steven. "I'm guessing you have an explanation as to what is going on, right?"

"You guessed, correct. Right now Groudon and Kyrogre are battling for control. They are using their uncontrollable power. The balance of nature is in chaos. There is someone who I want you to meet." He leads me to a cave, where an old man guarding the spot lets us pass. "Okay TM, you will have to go in alone, the person you will meet will explain how you can stop this."

Deciding to trust him, I enter the cave of origins. It was huge, there were glowing red and blue crystals everywhere. The deeper I went, the more foggier it became. Eventually I end up seeing a guy, and since I haven't met anyone else yet, I am assuming he is Wallace. Before I could even ask, he interrupts me.

"I know why you are here TM. As you already know I am Wallace. Groudon and Kyrogre, they are said to be two super ancient pokemon, but what most people don't know is that is a third. One that no one knows where it is, the third ancient pokemon is called Rayquaza. It is said that Rayquaza has more power than the two titans combine. There are rumors that it can traverse the lands in mere seconds, calm the sea, stir the winds, even bring the dead back to the leaving." If this is true, then there might be a chance that I can bring back Nelipot and Locsite! "Unfortunately even I do not know where Rayquaza is. By any chance do you have any ideas as to where Rayquaza might be?" I was about to tell him no, but then I remembered rumors about a big green pokemon in the sky flying to a tower, I believe they called it sky pillar.

"Sky pillar, I think."

"Excellent! We will go there and get Rayquaza!" There was just one little problem, the guy left before telling me how to get there! I chase after him out of the cave, just to see him already leaving the city.

"Great, now how am I suppose to get to sky pillar if I don't even know where it is!"

"Maybe we can help you." I turn to see two trainers, one a girl with a gardevoir, and one a boy with a pinecone. The girl is the first to speak up.

"I heard you needed help from my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Brandon, and I'm April. This is Lady." The gardevoir then does a little curtsy. I didn't realize Brandon had a sister, guess he forgot to mention it.

"Nice to meet you." Lady sure was graceful.

"Lady, no need for that curtsy junk." I think she just understood her gardevoir. I was about to ask but then the other trainer interrupts me. I notice this guy was 5 foot 6, had brown wavy hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with a yin and yang design on the front, except the colors were orange and blue instead of black and white, and he was wearing denim shorts.

"The names Lewis, and this is Pippin."

"…Hey…" His pinecone either didn't like to talk, or he doesn't like me.

"Come on Pippin, none of that hey stuff."

"Hold on, you two can understand pokemon?" They both nod, wow, what are the odds of meeting two trainers at the same time who both know how to understand pokemon. "Well I'm TM, now you guys said you can help?"

Lewis is the one to speak first, "Yeah, you said you were looking for Sky Pillar, right? We were just at Pacifidlog Town, and recently a tower had appeared on the horizon, it goes beyond the sky."

"Can you guys take me there?"

This time is was April who speaks, "Sure, but we need a ride. I was heard my brother was here."

"And I kinda live here."

"Well lucky for you two I have a swampert who should be able to take all three of us. You think you can handle it Skipper?"

"I am French, I can handle anything!" We all get on Skipper, and leave the city, but before we did, I notice that Archie and Maxie were both trying to control the two pokemon, and failing. Once we are on route 126, they start giving me directions to sky pillar. It took awhile, especially with the weather out of whack, but we eventually find this tall tower on route 131. Kinda hard to miss it. Once we get on land, we prepare to enter the tower. But right before we can Wallace comes.

"Hey TM, sorry that I left you behind." Just then the weather had just gotten worse. "I'm worried about Soothopolis city, I am going to check it out. Your friends will come with me. TM, you go and confront Rayquaza!" April and Lewis were a little disappointed that they couldn't come with me but they agree and Wallace gives them a ride back to the city. With that I enter Sky Pillar, and the place was far bigger than anything I have ever seen. Seeing as how I was in a tight schedule, I decide to use repel to avoid all the pokemon in the pillar. After climbing up the endless stair case, I finally reach the top, and behold, I see the very same pokemon I first saw on route 101, the familiar green serpent like body, with its two arms and yellow eyes, and I finally get a full view of the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza.

"And who dares to enter my domain?!" This guy's voice was so loud that it was shaking the entire tower.

"TM!"

"What a weird name. Why have you come?!"

"I need your help, Groudon and Kyrogre are battling each other as we speak, sending the balance of nature into chaos."

"WHAT?! How many times do I have to tell them?! That's it, they are so getting it!" With that he takes off, leaving me behind.

"Oh no, I am not missing this!" I quickly get on C-Run and return all my pokemon. With that we give chase to the flying pokemon, but it was hard, the thing was going at mach speed. C-Run was having trouble keeping up, but we eventually made it to Soothopolis city just in time. I see things had gotten worse, both KingC and Kyrogre were charging their most powerful attacks. It look like it was the end, but just then, Rayquaza comes and interrupts the two.

"How long has it been? I turn my back for a few centuries and I see that you two are causing chaos once again. How many times do I have to tell you not to fight with each other?!" His shouting snaps the two pokemon out of the two orbs trance.

Kyrogre was the first to speak, "Rayquaza, you must understand that we had no control over our actions." By the sound of Kyrogre's voice, I can tell it was a she.

"You have to believe us!" At least KingC was back to normal.

"I don't care, you two were given the jobs of keeping nature in balance, but since you can't even do something like that, than there is no need for you!" I saw the distraught looks on KingC and Kyrogre's face, so I decide to intervene and fly in front of Rayquaza.

"Hold on, you have to give them a chance!"

"Ah yes, I remember you, you are the one who informed me of what happened. So tell me, why should I give these two idiots another chance?"

"First off, it really wasn't their fault, they had lost control and begin to fight with one another. And second, I can see you are a busy pokemon, if you fire these two, think of how much time it will take to find replacements. I may not know how the system works with you legendaries, but I'm guessing it's very time consuming."

Rayquaza was in deep thought, but finally he answers. "Very well, and I rather not have to deal with all the problems with firing these two, so I will allow this, but just this once!" With that he takes to the sky and leaves, and the moment KingC and Kyrogre see that he is gone, they faint from exhaustion, with KingC falling on the landmass he created, and Kyrogre floating in the water. Seeing as how Maxie and Archie might try to take control of the two pokemon, I decide to ruin their fun. I pull out KingC's original pokeball and use it to return him back to me. I then use a ultra ball and capture Kyrogre. I take them to the pokemon center and restore their health, walk back outside and release them both.

"Guess you were right when you said we would meet each other again KingC."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping us back there. Rayquaza tends to have a short fuse."

"Anything for a friend. So Kyrogre, sorry about catching you, don't worry, I plan to release you both."

"As long as it wasn't by a master ball, I'm okay." That's when I remember the purple ball I found at team aqua base. I guess the ball will come in handy in the future.

"Alright TM, we have to go now, but if you need help with anything, give us a shout and I will answer." We said our farewells, C-Run saying last minute things to KingC. Soon I release both KingC and Kyrogre and they head off to their respective homes. Now that that's done, there was one thing left to do, challenge the final gym leader. After healing my team, I head to the gym and see that Wallace, along with Steven, Lewis, Brandon, and April were all standing in front of the entrance.

Wallace walks up and starts patting me on the back. "Congrats TM, you were able to stop the two titans from sending the worlds into chaos."

But then Steven stops Wallace, "Actually it was Rayquaza, all TM did was get him to come here."

"Always have to be a jerk, even in the end, don't you?"

"Don't blame me, I like to blame some outside force."

"Anyways, did you guys come to see me challenge the final gym leader?"

To my slight disappointment, they all said no. Wallace had business to attend to, Steven was being…well Steven, Brandon and April had to get back home, and it was the same for Lewis. Oh well, at least I still have my team with me. After saying their goodbyes, they leave, and I enter the gym. What I see is a straight path that takes me right to the gym leader, for once a simple gym with simple designs. Guess I spoke too soon, turns out the tile floor was made out of ice. The moment I step on one of them, they would break, causing me to fall into a pit full of trainers. Should've seen that coming. After beating all the trainers, and going through the ice path again, I finally reach the gym leader, and he look way too fancy.

"Impressive, is what I would say to a trainer who would've gotten here much earlier! You make me sick, with your silly American clothes and your American language." Oh great, a French gym leader, and it was bad enough that Skipper insults every pokemon he fights, but now a gym leader, just great! "I see that your Swampert is French, and for that, I will congratulate you."

"Wait, how can you tell he is Skipper is French?"

"It doesn't take an idiot to tell he is French, I can tell that by his pride, he is French!"

"Can we battle now?"

"Americans and their patients. Very well, I accept your challenge, even though it is far beneath me." You know what, I was thinking about playing it safe, but this guy was asking for it! I send out Lavender, Raphael, and Dash to take down all his pokemon. They didn't stand a chance, and he only had one more pokemon left. I guess I was overconfident, for I was not expecting to see him send out a Kingdra! Dash, Raphael, and Dash were tired from beating the other water pokemon, Skipper would be the ideal choice, but then I remember that Kingdra is part dragon, and that's when I made my decision.

"Alright C-Run, I'm counting on you, your are my best choice for this one!"

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" She takes to the field, ready to battle Kingdra. The battle was fierce, Kingdra uses double team to evade all of C-Run's powder snow attack. Try as she might, she couldn't land a single hit on the pokemon. That's when the kingdra begins to attack, shooting multiple ice beams at C-Run, if it wasn't for the fact that she was part ice, Kingdra would've won a long time ago. I was about to switch C-Run, but then I notice a look in her eyes, she had a plan, and I chose to trust her. Suddenly the temperature in the room drops at an alarming rate, I can actually see my own breath. She stars flapping her wings, creating a blizzard. It didn't matter if kingdra used double team, it couldn't dodge a blizzard attack, and soon it was frozen. I went up to C-Run and pat her on the back.

"Great job C-Run. That was very smart using blizzard to stop double team."

"Don't forget, I am Italian."

"And I'm glad that you are. Alright, I won, so you owe me a badge!"

"Fine, but only because it's the rules! If it was my way, no snot nose brat would be allowed to become a trainer!" With that he gives me my eighth and final badge, I can now challenge the pokemon league! We head to the pokemon center and celebrate through the night. Once it's morning, I get supplies, and prepare to leave but suddenly stop. How do I get to the pokemon league?! Just then someone taps me on the shoulder, I turn to see a girl that was about 5'5 tall with dark brown hair, I notice there were some neon streaks in it. I also notice that her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt with a hood and had black shorts. Next to her was a vaporeon.

"Hey, I'm Cinder, I heard you were looking for the pokemon league."

Her vaporeon had a look of disinterest, "Now Cinder, should you really be helping this lad, he doesn't seem like much too me." By the sound of her voice, I believe she is female and was British, and a rude one at that.

"Christa, we don't pass judgment on others. Sorry about that, she can be a little judgmental sometimes."

"Let me guess, you can understand pokemon?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let's just say I ran into a few interesting people, so what brings you here?"

"Oh, I came from Jhoto to visit a cousin of mine. So if you know I can understand pokemon, than that must mean you can understand pokemon too!"

"You can say that."

"How?"

"A crazy professor decided to do some tests on me without me knowing."

"That's so funny, because professor Oak and elm were working together, and well they kinda tricked me, now I can understand pokemon." I'm starting to think that all professors are crazy.

"Anyways, by any chance do you know how to get to the pokemon league?"

"Yup, but in order for me to tell you, you have to beat me in a water race! Ready set go!" She uses Christa and they both start surfing away. Figuring I had no choice, me and Skipper soon start to follow her. She kept on making twist and turns, going left, right, even underwater. She then points to a mountain with a waterfall coming down its sides. "You see that?! That's the finish line. First one up the waterfall wins!" Now that me and Skipper know where the finish line is, Skipper decides to kick things up a notch. He starts swimming faster and faster, soon we catch up to Cinder, and just before passing her, I see the look of surprise on her face. We zoom off, leaving her behind, eventually we reached the waterfall and start climbing it to the top. Once we are there, me and Skipper hi five each other. I turn to see that Cinder and Christa had just reach the waterfall.

"There, I won, now will you tell me how to get to the pokemon league?!"

"Nope." She had a huge smile on her face, I was thinking about going down there and beating her in a battle, but then she starts laughing. "You are already there, look behind you!" I turn and to my surprise, I see the entrance to victory road, the path full of strong trainers, tough pokemon, and other obstacles. And at the end of the path, the pokemon league awaits. "You're welcome!" I turn to see that Cinder started to leave, I wave goodbye to her, and then I notice a pokemon center by the entrance. After resting at the center, my team is ready to cross Victory road. But just before entering I bump into someone who was also entering Victory Road.

"Man, I'm sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going." I help the guy up.

"No problem. The name's Ketsu." The guy was wearing a long black sleeve shirt with black jeans which I notice they had some rips in them. He was also wearing black and white sneakers, but then I notice he had red hair with black tips. Besides him was a typlosion, I haven't seen those pokemon in awhile. "And this is Lily." That's when I notice Alistar looking at Lily, with his tail flame bigger than usual, and it look like to me his face was a darker shade of red, maybe he was having a fever.

"I'm TM, are you here to take on the pokemon league?"

"Nah, I'm from Jhoto, I just came here and heard about this place. I wanted to see what kind of pokemon are in here. Hey, maybe we should stick together, at least until we get past this place."

"Sounds good to me."

With a new companion, we enter the place, and the first thing I see is a maze, full of different paths, multiple pokemon, and strong trainers. If anything, now would be the perfect time to train. After taking two steps I encounter a kingdra, in fact this was the very same kingdra from the eighth gym leader.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"After the battle, my trainer thought of me as a failure, so he left me here." By the sound of her voice I notice she was female.

"Well, would you like to join my pokemon, I have a full team right now, but there are a whole bunch of pokemon in the storage who will be more than happy to welcome you."

"That would be nice."

"Great, and since you are female, I will call you Queendra, much better than kingdra."

"Queendra…I like the name." I tap her with a pokeball and send her to storage. It's sad how there are trainers who would abandon their pokemon like that.

With that me and Ketsu continue forward. After fighting off countless pokemon, one where I saw another Raikou, beating multiple trainers, and crossing many obstacles. Me and Ketsu see the exit, we start making our way towards it when suddenly, a certain green haired boy steps in front of us.

"Hey TM, it's me Wally, since last time, I have gotten much stronger. If you want to get out of here, you need to beat me right here, right now!"

"Really Wally, after half my team is exhausted from fighting other trainers, you expect me to fight you right now?"

"Wally seems like he just pulled a troll on you."

"A what?"

"Oh nothing, just fight him so we can get out of here."

"Alright then, Wally you want a battle, I'm going to give you one you won't forget!" He starts things off by sending in an Altaria. "What the heck Wally, last time we battle, you only had a male ralts, now you have a overpowered team? That makes no sense!"

"I told you TM, troll."

"Not now Ketsu, okay Wally, guess I won't be going easy on you!" I send out C-Run, and her blizzard attack freezes the dragon bird on spot. "One down, four to go!" He next sends out magnatons, and Skipper uses Earthquake to instantly KO the pokemon. "Seriously, where did you get these pokemon?" He ignores the question as he sends out Roselia, it was Alistar's time to shine. He was about to attack when he notices that Lily was rooting for him, suddenly he gains a huge burst of power and overheats the roselia into ashes. "Um…Al, I think you overdid it." Anyways, Wally then sends out Delcatty, and I counter with Lavender. Her fist starts to glow, and she dashes towards the pokemon with an alarming speed, and delivers a powerful dynamic punch. "Way to go Lavender. Looks like you got one more pokemon Wally."

"Then you should know who it is!" He sends out a gardivoir, except this one was male. Me and everyone else start laughing, again, I feel sorry for the poor pokemon.

"Alright Dash, ready to finish this?!"

"Finally it's my turn!" He starts things off with a thunderbolt, the attack pushes the gardivoir back, but "he" still had some fight in him left. He then hits Dash with a powerful psychic attack, which sends him crashing into the wall. But just like gardivoir, Dash wasn't done either. Charging up as much energy he can, he unleashes a powerful thunderbolt attack at gardivior, it was an instant KO!

"Wow, looks like I still have a long way to go. Well good luck TM, and one of these days, I will beat you!"

With that we finally make it out of Victory road, and up ahead I see the pokemon league. Unfortunately this is where Ketsu leaves, saying that he had important business to attend to. Before going, I notice Al and Lily talking a bit, but then they finally leave. I decide now would be a time to rest for the night. After healing up, I rent a room and everyone falls down from exhaustion. As I am laying down in the bed, I begin to recount all that has happen to me since I moved here. To meeting Locsite, to fighting team aqua for the first time, to when Nelipot died, to when I defeated my father, all the way to when I was face to face with Rayquaza. I still find it hard to believe that I made it all the way here. But I'm not done yet, I still need to take on the pokemon league, said to have the four strongest pokemon trainers in all of Hoenne. Then I started remembering all the interesting people I have met so far, Dakota, Chris, Jason, Jesse, Brandon, April, Lewis, Cinder, Ketsu and so many more others. With that final thought I finally fall asleep.

**Pokemon Team:**

**C-Run: Female articuno, mild, level 45, knows fly, façade, water pulse, blizzard, Italian.**

**Dash: male electabuszz, hardy, level 46, knows thunderbolt, thunderpunch, strength, psychic, American.**

**Raphael: male venusaur, relaxed, level 46, knows sleep powder, leech seed, razor leaf, sludge bomb, Jamaican.**

**Alistar: male charizard, jolly, level 46, knows aerial ace, dragon claw, flamethrower, overheat, American.**

**Lavender: female nidoqueen, relaxed, level 46, knows fire blast, thunder, shadow ball, focus punch, Russian.**

**Skipper: male Swampert, mild, level 47, knows surf, earthquake, brickbreak, protect, French.**

**Okay guys, thought I stop it right here. I wanted to save the last chapter for the elite four and the champion. This time I won't be doing a recap, this is the longest chapter I have ever posted. Now time for a little gift for all those who had made a cameo appearance in the past.**

**Dakota – Ghostphoenix P.G, don't forget to check out his story.**

**Chris – The Perfect Replica, check out his story "Pokemon Pearl: Nuzlocke"**

**Jason – WrittenWithPencils, so far he has been posting new stories since 2/22/23, also he was kind enough to write me a gift fiction.**

**Jesse – SuperDaikenki, if you haven't heard of "Total Pokemon Insane Island" or "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Ivory The Sacred Relics" I highly recommend that you do.**

**Brandon and April – Brandon the Lynx, check out the new story "Pokemon Emerald 20"**

**Lewis – KingChespin, he was the first reviewer and one of my oldest friends since I join, I remember some of his older first stories. Speaking of, he has been working hard on some new stories, feel free to check them out.**

**Cinder – pokemonpuppy23, great author with some great stories. **

**Ketsu – HybridTailedFox, another great author with stories that need some reading.**

**Now these authors are ones who we unable to get a cameo appearance but are honorable mentions.**

**Puttylol – An old friend on fanfiction, who from time to time made some hilarious stories and it was her story where team destruct was first born. Again, check out the stories if you want to.**

**TheGlaceonFanatic – A great supporter and more importantly, a great friend, and I highly recommend you read "Pokemon: religious Conflicts"**

**Roxas198 – a fellow author, like many of us, strive hard to write stories, so that we can give others the enjoyment of reading them.**

**Now before anyone of you start telling me, "you shouldn't have done this" or "thanks, but I was unnecessary" "ect." I will tell you now it was my choice, so I don't give a hoot about it. Now one last surprise for everyone. Since tomorrow will most likely be the last chapter, and the end of this story, I want everyone to do something. Now you can either review this or pm this, you don't need an account to do this. Usually I would ask you a question at the end of the chapter, this time you get to ask the question! That's right, if you have any question, you can ask Skipper, Lavender, Raphael, Dash, Alistar, or C-Run. Note that all of your questions may not be answered, so please don't be mad if they don't show up in the next chapter. Also, don't forget to leave a review, I notice that I almost have 100 reviews, something I thought would never be possible for me since I joined fanfiction. It would be a great gift from you readers before I go. (If some of you are wandering what I mean, check the last chapter of my other story, "The calm before the storm" it will explain what I mean) Now I don't want to keep stalling you guys, so I am off!**


	16. The Pokemon League!

**Aright guys, today is the last chapter. Now I've been doing some major grinding since last chapter, I think I'm ready. Thanks for all the readers out there who decided to take their time and read my story. I would go on, but I think you guys want to see me conquer the elite 4, so without further ado, I give you "The Pokemon League"**

**Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon.**

Morning had finally come, my pokemon were fully rested, and now is the time to take on the pokemon league. Unfortunately, the moment we step out of the room, we run into multiple reporters, camera man, newspaper writers, and they all notice us. Turns out someone has been videotaping me and my adventures since me and my mom moved here. I then remember May and Birch laughing about something before I left the lab, so I have a feeling they had something to do with this. I try to refuse, but they wouldn't have that, they take me and my team to a press conference, where me and each of my pokemon get our own set, mike, and name tag. But just then, I thought off something that might get me out of this.

"Hold on, you want to do a review, but how can you if no one will be able to understand my pokemon?" I was about to get up, but they stop me, saying that I will have to translate for them. Great, should've figure that reporters will do anything to get the scoop. Might as well get this over with.

One reporter is the first one to ask the question, "What is your favorite music genre?"

I decide to go down my team, Skipper being the first, "Being French, I am gifted with the ear for music, especially when it's symphony. So I like classic symphony."

Lavender was next, "I do not have a favorite, and I never really ever consider the thought."

Dash suddenly stands on the table with his arms in the air, sticking his tongue out, "Heavy Metal!" The screaming wasn't necessary.

Alistar answers next. "I usually don't have a favorite, but I tend to listen to classic rock a lot."

C-Run is thinking for awhile, until, "I always find the Mario bros theme song very nice." Each of us has a confusing look on their face as we look at C-Run. "It's an Italian thing."

Finally it was Raphael's turn, "Being a pokemon of music, I like all genres, from smooth jazz, all the way to hard rock. But my favorites are songs by Bob Marley."

Well that was one question down, who knows how many more to go. "We notice that you have encountered many different trainers, all who helped you with some of the struggles you had to deal with, what is your opinion."

Skipper, being himself, answers first. "I personally think we would've been better off without them, I am more than enough help for the team. But there have been some trainers that have been very helpful, plus, it was a great challenge racing against that Cinder girl and her vaporeon."

Lavender is up next, "It is very good to have many comrades, whoever they may be, but I find the trainer Chris interesting. He and her monferno were very helpful, though she can still work on her Russian a bit."

C-Run decides to go next, "That Dakota character was…interesting to say the least. I will admit, I was not expecting to see my sister again, it was great and I thank you for the reunion."

Dash was the one to go next, "Personally, I think they were more impressed with me than I was with them, but there are some who even surpass me, like that Jesse guy and his lucario, Aura sure knows how to fight."

Raphael was eager to go next, "I enjoyed meeting all the new trainer, with each new trainer, a new rhythm was adding to our music."

Alistar was the last one to go this time, "I personally liked it when Ketsu traveled with us through Victory road, he kept things interesting." Just then C-Run leans by Alistar and starts whispering.

"You sure it didn't have to do with his typlosion, Lily?"

Again I notice Alistar go a darker shade of red, "N-no, nothing like that!"

I decide to save the charizard by giving my own opinion, "Honestly I wasn't expecting to meet all these great trainers, they were all a great help, and made things crazier."

A different reporter gets up, "Alright, this is for Alistar only. How do you feel about Lily?"

He goes into a darker red, "Um well I…." He then takes a deep breath, "I find her very beautiful, smart, kind, strong, and caring. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I felt my heart stop for an entire second. And I knew, then and there, that I was in love!" I was not expecting that! I also notice Dash giving C-Run some money, guess they made a little bet.

Another reporter gets up, "This one is for Raphael. Do you have any connections to the ninja turtles, considering you are both green and reptiles."

"I am sorry but I have never heard of them, nor do I have any connections with them." He then winks at the camera, I don't know why, but I think he knows a thing or two about these turtles. Anyways, the next reporter stands up with a question.

"This is another question for Alistar. Turns out you have become popular, someone has even written a story about you."

"Really?!"

"Yes." The reporter gives Al a laptop with the story already loaded, he was reading through it fast, but only got to chapter 5 when he decides to stop.

"Wow, I never knew someone had written a story about me."

"Now here's the question. What did you think in "Calm before the Storm" when the weavile told you about your scar?"

He was about to answer, but I decide to stop him, "Sorry, but I don't think the story is done yet, if you want to find out, you are going to have to wait until whoever wrote the story is able to continue writing it. Next question!"

The reporter was slightly disappointed, but then has another question to ask. "There have been reports that you guys have had multiple encounters with a certain electric pokemon. What is your opinion on Raikou?"

At the mere mention of that name, we are all furious, and at the same time we all shout, "WE HATE THAT JERK!"

Some of the reporters were knock to the floor at the combination of our shouting. But then another reporter gets up and asks the next question. "What does C-Run think off pickled flavored Italian ice?" She shrugs, indicating she never tried it before, so they give her one and the moment she licks it, her face goes in a shade of green and she runs into the bathroom, and when she comes back she answers.

"I don't like it very much."

"Okay then, next question. Skipper, why do you think Americans are stupid morons?"

Just then Skipper pulls down a chart, "It is proven that more than 70 percent of Americans are stupid. And if that doesn't answer your question, then that must make you an American."

"Skipper, you need to tone down on the French insults a bit."

"TM, me stopping is like asking Raphael to stop playing music, or C-Run to quit making ice cream, or Alistar to remember who he is."

Al raises up a claw, "Actually I wouldn't mind that-" Skipper interrupts him by continuing.

"We are who we are, so everyone has to deal with it."

The reporter draws our attention back, "Okay then, TM, any reason why the birds you encounter seem to only be British or Italian?"

"Don't know why, but I did encounter a fearow once and he was American."

The reporter had one last question, "Okay, this is for only the pokemon. How did you exactly meet TM and what are your opinions of him?

Skipper is the first one to go first, "I was just patrolling in Rustboro cave, when I notice that this trainer was about to foolishly attack an aqua grunt. I decided to go and help him myself. And what I think of him is that he seems have random luck. One moment we are close to death, the next we make it out alive. I can never tell what will happen when I am with him. But I can always count on him to have my back. Don't be expecting me to say that again."

C-Run was next, "I notice that there were trespassers in my territory. It didn't help that it was a trainer, at first I was going to freeze them all, but then I had the pleasure of meeting KingC. Soon I learn how caring TM really is, I was mad at first when he let KingC go, but he was doing what KingC wanted. And that's what I like about him."

Raphael was next to go, "I was just playing some music, wandering if there were other rhythms out there in the world. That's when I notice TM come by, instead of battling me right there, he asked if I would like to come with him and travel Hoenne, and that's how we meet. I like it where he wants to make sure if the pokemon he encounters want to join him, instead of forcing them to join."

Alistar turn is up, "I don't remember how we meet exactly, just like how I don't know how I got this scar, but TM did everything he could to help me remember, and even though I still haven't retrieved my memory, it feels me with joy knowing that TM had tried his best."

Lavender wants to go next, "I remember that I was drowning at the time, I thought I was done for, but then he comes along and saves me. If it wasn't for him, I would be at the bottom of the sea. Plus I wouldn't have met Skipper and have become a mother. So I am grateful for what TM has done since that day."

Dash is finally up, "When I first saw this guy, I thought he was just another rookie trainer. But when he stopped my fast attacks, he tries to capture me. No way was I having that, but the guy was very persistent, eventually he ends up using duck tape. At first I didn't like him, but after seeing how all the other pokemon acted around him, I decide to give him a chance. Glad I did, or else I probably would be in that forest, still harassing other trainers as an elekid."

The reporter sits down as another gets up. "This is for Raphael, have you ever met Bob Marley?"

"No, but I wish I can. I was fortunate at the time to listen to him play his songs when he was traveling."

"Interesting, now C-Run, would you have like to start a family with KingC?"

She goes into a deep shade of red, "I would…enjoy having starting a family with him, but since KingC has his duties, it may be hard. But you never know."

"Thank you, now this one is for Dash. What would you do if I were to mention Locsite or Nelipot?" The moment he said those two names, Dash rushes forward and grabs the guy by the chest.

"You just did!" Seconds go by, until he starts laughing. He puts the guy down and gets back to his seat. "Saying the name does bring up painful memories, but I prefer to remember the times that I did spent with them then the time that they had died."

"Okay, I think that's enough questions, me and my team would now like to challenge the pokemon league." Before any of the reporters could stop us, C-Run makes an ice barricade, allowing us to leave and preventing the reporters from following us. "That was just time consuming! But now it's time." After showing two bodyguards my eight badges they let me through the gates, and enter the first room. Nothing really special about it, except for the guy waiting for me. I notice this guy had a red Mohawk, was wearing a red buttoned long sleeve shirt, with a black vest and carpenter pants.

"Welcome to the pokemon league, I am Sidney of the elite four. I can tell the moment you walked in, you are going to give me one heck of a battle. I am going to enjoy this very much. Let's begin!"

He starts things off by sending out Mightyena. I counter with Lavender, I figure her tough defense and offense will be perfect for this match. Lavender starts by rushing forward with a focus punch, the mightyena tried to stop her by lowering her vision with sand attack, but the nidoqueen already has the mightyena in her sight. She delivers the mighty blow to the gut, the pokemon didn't stand a chance. So far we are doing well, but who knows what this guy will do next. He sends out this brown and white pokemon, a shiftry, to the battle field. He rushes forward to attack Lavender, but then from her mouth she sends out a fiery fire attack, fire blast, at the pokemon. The force of the attack sends Shiftry crashing to the wall. Sidney sends out a big lobster like pokemon with a star on its forehead, Crawduant, onto the field. It starts doing this weird dance, I believe it was called sword dance, and that's when Lavender took her chance. She rushes forward with a glowing fist and knocks the pokemon out with a focus punch to the face. We are doing great so far, and just then he sends out a cactus like pokemon to the stage. Lavender rushes with another focus punch attack, but just before she could land the attack, the cacturn uses cotton spore to slow her down, but it wasn't enough to stop Lavender from finishing him off. One more pokemon to go, and Lavender still has full health. Sidney sends out his final and most powerful pokemon to the field, with its fur and black claws, I know that this absol was going to be difficult. Lavender prepares for the upcoming attack, but the absol starts doing sword dance, and seeing as how this is her chance, she charges up an especially powerful focus punch. By the time the absol was done, Lavender was already in front of the pokemon, and delivers an uppercut to its jaw, sending the absol through the roof. Sidney just stares, open mouthed.

"That was amazing! It's been a while since I had this much fun. Since you beat me, you are free to move ahead, but I must warn you, the other elite four are much stronger than me. Now if you can excuse me, I need to wait for a flying absol to come down."

"Good luck with that." The doors behind Sidney open and we start making are way through, but just before entering the next room, I turn just in time to see the absol land right on top of Sidney. I was going to check if he was okay, but then he sticks out an arm with his thumb up. "Great job Lavender, that focus punch really did came in handy."

"Just think of what would've happen if they actually attack instead of doing weird dances, then they might have actually stood a chance."

"Well that was just the first elite four, now it's time for the second battle." We enter the next room and I see that it was much darker than the last room. On the other side, I see a girl wearing hawaiian clothes.

"So I see you were able to beat Sidney, not bad. I am Phoebe, and I have trained my entire life on Mt. Pyre!"

"So then why the outfit?"

"I like the way it looks. Now prepare yourself!" She sends out this big mummified pokemon, dusclops, I didn't want to use Lavender, but she was the only one who knows a ghost type move. She starts things off by launching shadow ball at the pokemon, luckily it was a critical hit. Phoebe then sends out another ghost pokemon, except this one has a zipper for a mouth. Lavender lashes out again with shadow ball and the banett doesn't stand a chance. Okay, Lavender was starting to show signs of exhaustion, but I believe she can continue the fight. The next pokemon to come out is another dusclops. Just like last time, Lavender shoots a shadow ball at the ghost pokemon, but dusclops doesn't even flinch, this isn't good. The ghost pokemon uses earthquake, with does some damage to Lavender, but she is able to continue on. She sends another shadow ball at the pokemon, and this time it actually shows signs of pain, but it wasn't done. It sends out another earthquake that sends Lavender crashing into the wall. She shakily gets up, she was clearly damaged, tired, and could barely stand up. I was about to switch her when she starts charging up the shadow ball, bigger than usual, until it's almost half her size. Once it was done, she hurls the huge attack at the ghost pokemon, this time defeating dusclops, but she couldn't continue now, it was time to send in Skipper. As he enters the field, Phoebe sends out another banette. Skipper, being faster out of the two, starts things off by causing an earthquake, the attack did a lot of damage, but the banett didn't give up, in fact, it was starting to have a grudge against Skipper. The ghost pokemon should've attack instead of holding a grudge, for Skipper finishes banette of with surf. Phoebe sends out her last pokemon, Sableye, the pokemon with no weakness. It makes the first move by using double team, soon there were multiple sableyes everywhere, and there was no way to find the real one. Until Skipper came up with a plan, he combines surf and earthquake to make one giant tidal wave that attacks all the sableye, leaving only the original to take the full on force of the combined attacks. It was knocked out instantly.

"Wow, that was intense, guess I lost. I can tell there is a unique bond between you and your pokemon." Yeah, it's called having a crazy professor for a neighbor. "Go on, there is no need for you to stay here, go to the next room to fight the next elite four."

As we are entering the next room, I congratulate Lavender and Skipper. "Good job guys, and nice combination back there. Lavender, I think you are done for now, I don't want you to risk your life, you just heal up okay." She nods as I return her to her pokeball, knowing that she didn't have enough strength to even walk. When we enter the next room I notice the temperature dropping, the room is icy blue, and waiting for me is a woman in a dress.

"Welcome, my name is Glacia, few have made it past the first two, but when they face me, I only see weak trainers. What about you? Are you one of the weak, or will you surpass me?"

She sends out a seal type pokemon, sealeo, and I counter with Raphael. I know the move was risky, but I know Raphael can take her on. He makes the first move by delivering a flurry of razor leafs, it's a good thing that he got a critical hit with them, the sealeo was knocked out from the attack. She returns it and sends out another sealeo, Raphael repeats the same attack and soon the pokemon is KO. She returns it and sends out another seal pokemon, except this one is a Walrien, so far I think she only has repeating pokemon. Seeing that we are doing well so far, Raphael decides to stay. Walrien attacks first with ice beam, and does a huge damage to Raphael, but he was still in the fight. Before walrien could attack again, Raphael starts to use razor leaf, but instead of shooting multiple leafs at the seal pokemon, he shoots a single leaf that goes so fast that walrien didn't even have time to defend himself. The walrien just collapse as the single leaf makes contact with the body. I was shock to see Raphael pull a move like that, but apparently he must not be use to the move, for he was showing signs of exhaustions. I return him as Glacia sends out two glalies at the same time, I decide that it was time for Al to heat things up. He takes to the field and his body starts to glow red. The glalies saw what was happening and were about to attack Al before he could unless overheat, but they were too slow. By the time Al was done, the two ice pokemon were only a few feet away, and with that he unleashes the attack, burning the two ice types away.

"…Amazing, you and your pokemon are truly strong, and I can still feel the heat wave from that last attack." The door behind her open, and I was about to go but she stops me, "I must warn you, so few have made it to the final elite four, and almost all of them have failed. He is the strongest out of the elite four, so be ready." With that I enter the next room, I see the room was a dark red, filled with many spikes, the leader of the elite four was wearing a captions jacket, along with the hat.

"I must congratulate you, few have even seen this room, let alone face me in battle. I am the leader of the elite four, Drake the dragon master! You have overcome the first three, but this is where your skills are truly put to the test!"

It's a good thing he told me he was a dragon master, or else I would've never thought of using C-Run against him. He sends out shelgon, a gray dragon with a huge shell, C-Run instantly freezes the pokemon. He decides to counter with Flygon, but the moment he releases it, C-Run freezes the pokemon. He was getting mad, so he sends out Altaira to the field, and C-Run freezes the dragon bird, and when he sends out Kingdra, she also freezes the water dragon.

Drake was mad but also impressed, "Amazing, you should consider yourself lucky, only a few have ever seen my final pokemon!" He sends out a huge dragon type pokemon, salemance, to the field.

"Okay C-Run, ready to take this guy to the ice age?" She nods, and starts to prepare the blizzard attack, but just then, the dragon pokemon rushes forward and crushes C-Run with rock slide before she could attack.

"C-RUN!" Me and my team rush to her, moving the rocks out of the way, eventually we find her body, it didn't look good. "C-Run, hold on, everything is going to be okay!" But when I look at her eyes, I knew what she was thinking.

"Arrivederci TM." With that, I see the life leave her eyes, and I close them.

**C-Run, met at route 116, level 6 – 51.**

"Dash…you know what to do." Dash walks slowly to the battlefield and prepares to take on the hulking dragon pokemon, rage was in his eyes, and he wasn't afraid to hold back. He launches a powerful thunderbolt attack at the dragon, but it doesn't seem to do a lot of damage to the salamance. The dragon lashes out with dragon claw, almost finishing Dash right then and there, but the mere thought of C-Run dead was able to fuel his anger. He takes a deep breath, and summoning all the energy her could, he attacks with the most powerful thunderbolt I have ever seen, the salamance stood no chance against the electric attack this time. It falls to the ground and Drake returns his final pokemon. I am still holding C-Run's head, unmoving. Drake comes and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry for what happen to your pokemon."

"…Tell me, you said you are a dragon master, right?" He nods. "What do you know about the dragon pokemon Rayquaza?"

"…He is a very powerful pokemon, he alone is able to stop groudon and Kyrogre."

"Then is it true that he has other…powers."

"I know what you are asking for, yes he does have the power to bring back the ones you lost, but I don't recommend it. Many have searched for him because of this power, only a few have ever found him, and only one has survived the encounter. I was like you, when my first pokemon died, I search everywhere for Rayquaza, hoping that he could bring back what I had lost, but he is unwilling to help, I barely made it out there with my life. After training for years, I decided to find Rayquaza again, only to find out that the sky pillar has vanished. It is a futile attempt, you will end up getting yourself killed."

"I don't care." I start to make my way to the exit and quit the pokemon league, but Drake then stops me.

"…You are going to go no matter what I say. So instead I will help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, the sky pillar has vanished once again, but I know where the tower is. If you can defeat the champion, then it will prove to me that you can are ready to face Rayquaza." Seeing as I have no other choice, I agree with Drake. He takes me to the hallway, and starts leading me to the final room. "This is where we part, if you defeat the champion, meet me in one week, train and prepare. I will be waiting at the entrance. I wish you luck TM."

I enter the room and it turns out that the room is actually a stadium, all around there is an audience. In one particular section, I see all the pokemon I have met so far, including all the trainers I have met, from Dakota and his pokemon, all the way to Ketsu and his pokemon. My attention was drawn back to the man waiting on the other side for me, and it was none other than Wallace.

"Welcome TM. That incident in Sootopolis City…that was superb work, putting an end to the crises. You have gone far, overcame many obstacles with your pokemon, you are almost there. Now is the time for the final showdown. Show me what you are made of!"

He starts things out by sending a huge whale like pokemon to the field, Raphael decides that he will challenge this pokemon. Using the same technique as before, he uses razor leaf to shoot a single powerful leaf at the giant pokemon. That one leaf was able to go through Wailord all the way, making the pokemon faint. Wallace returns the whale pokemon and sends out tentacruel, and I decide to counter with Dash. He prepares to launch a thunderbolt attack, but before he could, tentacruel uses toxic and poisons Dash badly, but it doesn't stop him from finishing his attack. Tentacruel was instantly knocked out the moment it was hit with thunderbolt. I return Dash because he was poison, and send out Lavender. Good thing too, for Wallace had just sent out a gyrados. Being faster out of the two, Lavender electrocutes gyrados with thunder, making it faint in one move. Wallace sends out whiscash and I counter with Raphael once again. He makes easy work as he easily defeats the ground and water type with razor leaf. With that, Wallace sends out his last and most powerful pokemon, Milotic, all my pokemon were exhausted from battling his other pokemon, except for Skipper. He goes to the battle field, and the two water type pokemon prepare for battle. Skipper starts things off by using earthquake, shaking the entire stadium and doing moderate damage to milotic. She counters by using toxic to poison Skipper, then quickly uses surf. The attack, along with Skipper being poisoned sends Skipper crashing into the walls, and falling on the floor. I was afraid the same thing had just happened, but then his body starts to glow in a blue aura. He gets, up breathing hard, but still determined to win.

"You call that an attack? Let me show you a real attack!" He starts charging up his next and final attack. Milotic, seeing what Skipper was planning, unleashes another surf attack. I watch as the tidal wave comes closer and closer to Skipper, who is still charging his attack. When the wave was only a few feet away, Skipper summons a bigger wave, one that overpowers milotic's surf and starts making its way to Milotic. The tsunami was coming fast, Wallace can only stare as the attack overwhelms his water pokemon. And with that, Wallace, the champion of Hoenne, was defeated.

"Kudos to you TM, you have finally won, you are truly a noble pokemon trainer."

Just then, May walks up to us. "TM! I want to battle you before you fight the champion." But then she starts looking around, and realization comes to her eyes. "Wait, Tm, did you already won?!" And just like May, professor Birch himself comes.

"See, I told you May that he would beat the champion before you could reach him. I believe I just this bet. TM, congratulations, not only did you beat the champion, but you helped me earn loads of cash. Think of all the experiments I can do now. The other professors will be happy to hear this. Oh yeah, let's see how you did on your pokedex." He grabs it without my consent and sees that I had only encountered 179 pokemon, and caught 12. "Honestly I think you could've done better. Besides that, there is just one thing left to do. Wallace if you may?" He nods and starts leading me to one final room, but before entering, he turns to see that may was trying to sneak into the room with us.

"May, only champions can enter."

"No fair!" She was going to argue more, but then Professor Birch stops her.

"It's okay, let's just go." With that he leads her out of the building as I enter the room. On the walls I see pictures of trainers along with their pokemon, I'm guessing these are past champions. Wallace leads me to a machine at the end of the room.

"This room is where all former champions have come to record their time here. And now, it's your turn."

I put all the pokeballs into the machine, and watch as me and my team are recorded into the hall of fame.

**Skipper, male swampert, mild, level 58, surf, earthquake, protect, brick break, French.**

**Lavender, female nidoqueen, relaxed, level 57, thunder, fire blast, shadow ball, focus punch, Russian.**

**Dash, male electabuzz, hardy, level 57, thunderbolt, thunder punch, strength, psychic, American.**

**Alistar, male charizard, jolly, level 56, aerial ace, dragon claw, flamethrower, overheat, American.**

**Raphael, male venusaur, relaxed, level 56, sleep powder, leech seed, razor leaf, sludge bomb, Jamaican.**

**C-Run, female articuno, mild, level 51, fly, ice beam, blizzard, façade, Italian.**

**I'm going to stop there guys. The battle was intense, it was difficult, but in the end I won, but at a price. Now I will do one last chapter, I will face Rayquaza himself. Feel free to review. And don't worry, I am going to work hard to finish the last chapter. See ya next time.**


	17. Departure

(One week later)

Ever since beating Wallace, I have been training along with my pokemon for the final encounter. During the week, I had returned home and told mom all that had transpired to me since I left. Even dad was there, turns out he was keeping his end of the deal, and he even says that he is doing better now that he quit using battle items. For that one day, it seem like we were a family again. Now that the week was up, I travel all the way back to the pokemon league, and true to his words, Drake was there, waiting for us. We get on his Salamance and we fly off. An hour goes by until I finally see the tower up ahead. We land and Drake wishes me luck and leaves. As I enter the building, I see that it was more dangerous than before, the pokemon were much stronger, the place was very unstable, but I was determined to reach the top. It had taken me the whole day until I finally reach the top, and right there, in the very center, was Rayquaza. He notices that I was the same human from before and asks what I wanted. I tell him that I want him to bring back the ones I had lost. Rayquaza starts laughing, saying that many before me had wanted the same thing, and all had failed. He tells me in order for him to bring back the ones who had died, I would need to defeat Rayquaza himself. Without hesitation I accept the challenge. Sending out the team I had with me, Skipper, Lavender, Dash, Alistar, and Raphael all rush forward to attack. It will be a battle that I will never forget.

(Months later, third person point of view)

A woman was sitting at the couch, watching the news, along with a man right next to her. These are the parents of TM. It had been months since TM had left, and he hasn't been seen since. The parents had contacted everyone, but no one knew where he was. Drake himself had come to the house to explain what had happened. He explained that TM went to challenge Rayquaza to bring back what was lost to him. When TM hadn't return, Drake was planning to go inside and check on TM, but when he got there, the Sky Pillar was gone. Try as they might, the authorities had no choice but to announce that TM was most likely deceased. But then something strange had happened recently. All of TM's pokemon, except the ones that he took with him to sky pillar, in the pc storage were suddenly gone. The authorities believed that they were stolen, but after finding no proof that there was no break in, they had to drop the case. The father and mother were distraught, even professor Birch and May were sad. It was starting to get dark, and the father went to turn off the TV, seeing as how there is no likely news about his son, and soon the parents retire to bed. In the middle of the night, the sound of someone knocking on their door had wakened them up. Hoping that it might be their son, they rush downstairs and open the door, only to find that no one was there. They were about to close the door and go back to sleep when the father suddenly notices a note attached to the door. It was a letter.

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yes this is your son, and I know you two miss me very much. I am sorry to say this, but I won't be returning home for awhile. I wish I can tell you what had happened all these months, but I'm afraid that there are no words to describe what had transpired over the months. As of right now, I am traveling, seeing the world as much as I can. Please don't go looking for me, for I do not want to be found. Remember that one day, when we were all together at the house, as a family. I will always remember and cherish that time. I don't know when I will come back, but I promise that I will one day, and I look forward to when that time comes._

_Love, TM"_

Once the father had finish reading the letter, he looks in the sky, and for a second, he thought he saw something flying away, only for it to disappear the next second. Knowing that his son is out there, traveling the world, filled him with joy like no other. The parents take the note inside, close the door, and turn off the lights, fully satisfied at what their son has achieved, and retire to bed.

Meanwhile, far up in the sky, a certain eighteen year old, who was on the back of a pokemon, had just watch the parents come outside to find the note on the door. With that, he takes off, to explore all he can, flying away into the night.

THE END

**If you must know, the moment I beat Wallace, enter the hall of fame, and the credits finish, the game file is erased. It said that it was corrupted and was force to be erased. So I couldn't exactly challenge Rayquaza without knowing what will happen. I could lie and just say I beat him, or I used the master ball and that Nelipot, Locsite, and C-Run were brought back to life, but I wouldn't have liked that. **

**I still find it hard to believe that I finished the story, and the game. I want to say thanks to all of you who had decided to read this story, at first I was just challenging myself, but after going so far, seeing so many had like the story, I had truly felt a connection. Its kinda sad that this story has to end. I wish I could do more, but I leave tomorrow, and it's time you know exactly why.**

**I am going to serve as a full time missionary for two years in Denver, Colorado. It's why I won't be able to stay on fanfiction for those two years. And who knows, maybe we will meet each other. Ever since I had joined fanfiction, I have read so many great stories, and met so many great authors. I'll be honest, I am lost at words at how I feel right now. I've experienced a lot since joining, and they were the best.**

**As I am finishing this final chapter, I look back to all the people I met here, all the stories I have read, and to think, all of this would've never been possible if it wasn't for you. That's right, all of you, even the ones I haven't got to fully know, so what I would like to say is thanks for all the great times we had on fanfiction, for all the stories you guys have made that so many others like, for helping not me, but also other authors in need of it. I say Thank You to all of you!**

**Now I'm going to finish this chapter with this paragraph. If you ever want to use any characters from this story, or any of my OC, feel free to use them, they will be on my profile. There will also be some new OC that I wanted to use in upcoming stories, but it looks like I won't get the chance. But if you want to you can use them. One of them is Brody's niece. If any of you pm me now, I am sorry to say this but I will not reply, it would be too hard to say goodbye over and over again. So instead I will say it here.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT THINGS YOU HAVE DONE!**

**GOOD LUCK AND GOODBYE!**


	18. A new beginning

_Months after the parents had received the letter from their son, the mother had given birth to a daughter. Her name is Arya, and she was beautiful child. They decide to keep her brother a secret, at least until she is older. Who knows what future adventure will await for her? Only time will tell._

**Okay guys, I know last chapter was suppose to be the final chapter, but something had came up. First, thanks for all the reviews, but more importantly, thank you for all the love and support you have given me. I hope that you share that love and support for my younger sister, who has been inspired to become a writer. She has written many stories so far, I think they are good, but she could use a little help. I hope you can become great friends with her. Her pen name is Freedom319, she even says that she will continue this story, and I am okay with that. She just joined today, and I hope she gets the welcome I got when I had joined fanfiction. **


End file.
